The Destruction Aftershock
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The massive and devastating earthquake not only tears Pasadena apart, but separates the group of friends and their loved ones. Will they all find each other again after this horrific event? Please leave positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I have thought this on top of my head and I decided to write a somewhat dramatic story. Please leave positive reviews and I will continue this story!**

**This is actually complicated. I gotta be honest because I don't usually write stories like this, but I had a dream about this and it's quite **

**interesting!**

"There they are!"

"Don't start with me! I'm so exhausted!"

"You didn't sleep at all last night?"

"It would've been nice if he or she doesn't use my bladder as a pillow!"

Leonard said putting out pancakes and other condiments, "Sorry honey."

Penny sighed rubbing her big bump, "Eight months of this and I hate all of it."

"Just two more weeks and one grueling 24 hours, then it will be over."

"It won't be, I'll have to deal with feedings, diaper changes, and much less sleep every night!"

Leonard then said frowning, "Penny, you know that I will help right? And our friends will help."

"Yeah… I guess," she sighs about to dig in her pancakes and took a bottle of ketchup and pours almost a whole bottle of it over the pancakes making her husband cringe with disgust. She put a forkful in her mouth looking at him mumbling, "What? Gotta get used to the weird cravings."

He sighs looking down at his pancakes and starts digging in.

Meanwhile across the hall…

"Are you sure you have everything you needed?"

"Yes Sheldon."

"Even the hygiene products you might need."

"Yes."

"Even your phone. I have a Life 360 app hooked on it so I'll know where you are."

"Sheldon! It's going to be fine. I'm only going away for two days, not for a year!"

Amy packs her suitcase while her husband Sheldon went down the checklist.

He then said, "Well i'm sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will be fine. I promise! I'm just going on the train and reach Salt Lake City for the conference in three hours. I will be ok."

Sheldon hugs his wife almost tightly. "I'm just going to miss you so much. It's too bad I can't see you off cause I had to go to my office."

"It will be ok. I love you very much."

"Oh I love you too." And with that, they both kiss.

Meanwhile…

"How are the kids?"

"Good. Raj took them to daycare. They should be alright for a few hours."

Bernadette kisses him on the cheek, "Ok. I'll be at the lab, just call if you need anything."

"Will do Bernie."

"Are you sure about going to work today?"

"It's not going to be forever. I'll be going with Leonard to his lab."

She then said, "Ok. Be very careful. And make to call while on the train."

"I will."

Amy then hopped on a train heading to Salt Lake City and grabbed a seat by the window. The train starts to move away from the station, but the more it moves, the more bumpier the train car got.

It was never unusually bumpy… Until the train wobbles rocking back and forth and screeches causing the passengers to shout in danger.

Amy got very worried and scared and started to get up out of her seat moving to the aisle, but as she did, she felt the train slide off the track causing the train car to come off the rail and roll sideways and over and over and before she knew it she felt a big bump on the head and it all went black.

Leonard walked in the lab with Howard and turns on the light as he said, "Thanks for coming with me. I could use the help adjusting the new laser real quick. I can't get it to work. I sure can use someone like you right now."

"Sure. I would love to help you with that… Well let's just get started."

But suddenly the laser started falling apart as the room starts to shake causing Leonard and Howard to jump.

"It's an earthquake!" Leonard yells as the two stood underneath the doorway as the room continues to shake vigorously.

Raj just dropped off the kids at the daycare and started driving down the road listening to Beyonce on the radio. He started jamming along until car bounced losing control as he tries to steer causing it to collide with a truck which was in front of him and the car rolls upside down trapping him inside.

Sheldon walks out of 4B and gets inside the elevator.

"Wait for me!" Penny calls getting inside with him.

"Good morning Penny," he greets.

"Morning Sheldon," she replies, "Where are you off to?"

He answered, "I have to go to my office for something important and maybe after that, I'll go to the comic book store."

She then asked our of curiosity as the elevator doors closed, "What's so important?"

"It's just important stuff Penny," he replied in annoyance, "I don't need a nosy person seeing what important things I have that are important."

Penny sighs rolling her eyes before the elevator starts bouncing as it goes down.

"What's going on?" Sheldon says getting really scared.

"I don't know!" Penny leans against the wall, her hand went onto her tummy keeping her unborn child safe.

He yells gripping tight to a handle next to him as Penny looks around terrified, "Oh dear lord! Earthquake!"

The shaking and bouncing grew stronger until it stopped and the power goes out.

"Penny…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that this is short. I'll try to make it longer in the next few chapters.**

"Are you ok Penny?" Sheldon asked her.

She nodded. "I'm ok sweetie. Are you?"

"Not really. We just had an earthquake. I've been through so many since I moved here. But this once is a huge!"

Penny nodded and took a deep breath rubbing her swollen tummy.

"Oh no Leonard," she cries getting worried.

Sheldon then said, "Don't worry Penny! I'll call him." He takes out his phone and tries to call but realized the elevator has absolutely no service. "Son of a biscuit!"

"Ohh…" Penny groaned and leaned against the wall continuing to rub.

He then says, "Not to worry Penny. Someone in the building can fix the power and we'll be alright! In the meantime, I believe within five seconds of being in the elevator before the earthquake struck. we are probably around the third floor. So… If I can get up through," he points to the emergency escape door on top continuing, "That hatch and climb the rope up to the fourth floor, I can try to open the elevator door and if that works, I can try to find someone to turn the power back on. And I can get service and then call Leonard. But if I can't find someone, I might have to pull you out of there."

"Are you crazy Sheldon!?" Penny nearly yelled.

"For the up tenth time Penny, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested! And since your pregnant, that is not going to work… It looks like I'm getting out but I'm gonna stand guard and make sure that you and your baby will be alright."

"But I don't want you to get hurt. That looks dangerous!" She says looking up at the escape hatch.

Sheldon then said, "But I need to get up there, get service and call somebody. If anything and I mean anything happens, give me a holler. And I use it literally."

Finally Penny shrugs sighing in defeat, "Fine. But don't hurt yourself. Ok?"

He nodded before asking looking up at the hatch, "Think you can give me a boost?"

She only frowned in reply.

"I think it stopped," Howard says as Leonard steps out of the doorway.

He nodded. "Yeah. I think it did." He looks over at the laser that is now in pieces. "Oh man, this is bad."

"Yeah," Howard agrees. "Sorry Leonard, this is beyond repair. I don't think I can fix it."

Sighing, Leonard shook his head before they both realize their wives and kids could be in danger.

"OH MY GOD! PENNY!"

"OH MY GOD! THE KIDS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Thought I post this before going to bed so I can worry about if I'm working again or not in the morning. **

**Thought I tell you that I went to a three different stores in the mall looking for the POP VINYL figures of TBBT characters. There was sales in two stores and I bought three from each along with one more. SO HAPPY!**

**Ok. Anyways, please leave positive reviews and I can keep going with this.**

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" Sheldon mumbles as he climbs the rope up the shaft to the fourth floor while Penny shines a flashlight from the elevator below.

He then says, "I am the master of my own bladder."

"How's it going up there Sheldon?" Penny calls worried that he can get hurt.

"Ok. I think I'm right at the fourth floor." Sheldon grips tight to the elevator rope while his foot reaches the door pushing it open revealing a familiar hallway.

He shouts down below before safely getting out of the shaft and into the hallway, "Ok Penny! Just stay put, I'll be right back!"

Penny shouts back, "Ok!"

Sheldon then pulls out his phone seeing that he finally got service. He breathes and then calls Leonard.

"Thanks for giving me a lift Howard," Leonard says gratefully.

"A tree went onto your car. I had to do something for you," he replied as he continues to drive.

Leonard looks at his phone and sighed, "Penny isn't responding to me. I seriously hope that she's not hurt."

Howard then said, "Leonard, I highly doubt that… But Bernadette isn't answering me either. Once I drop you off, I'm going to get the kids and find my wife and Raj."

He drove until he sees lots of cars in front of them blocking the way.

"What are we gonna do now? We're in a hurry!" And he honks the car along with other angry drivers.

Just then Leonard's phone rang. He picked it up hoping it was Penny, but saw Sheldon's name. He frowned a bit, but took the call anyways, "Sheldon?"

"Hey Leonard, where are you?"

"Me and Howard are on the way back to the apartment but there's a massive road block in front of us. Are you ok buddy?"

And he heard, "I'm fine, and Penny is fine too."

"Oh thank goodness!" He sighed in relief but then asked, "Wait… Where are you guys?"

"At the apartment," Sheldon answers, but the power is out and me and Penny were stuck in the elevator."

Leonard shouts instantly worried, "You guys were in the elevator?"

"Yes, but don't worry! She's alright, and the baby is alright. No sign of blood or amniotic fluids."

He breathed again calming down and answers, "Ok. But wait, there's no service in the elevator, how did you take the phone call?"

"I went through an escape hatch and climbed the rope to the fourth floor, opened the elevator door, and got out," Sheldon replied.

"And Penny?" Leonard asked getting worried again.

He answered looking down at the elevator, "Oh I left her there."

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT MY PREGNANT WIFE IN THE ELEVATOR!?"

Sheldon shouts back trying to calm an almost worried and angry Leonard down, "It's alright! She's fine! I just need to call you and also to find someone in this building to bring the power back."

"Sheldon. You better get back in there and keep Penny safe. I cannot let anything bad happening to her, and the baby!"

"I will Leonard."

Then Leonard had this thought. "Hang on. Did you call Amy?"

He replied, "No I called you first... I just wanted to let you know that Penny is ok."

"Is Amy still on the train right now when the earthquake struck?"

Those words brought Sheldon to realization that his wife is still on that train that left the station. He quickly did the math in his head, figures out that Amy is still technically in California.

"I'll call you back!"

He hung up and then dials Amy's number and after a couple rings it went straight to voicemail. He tried a couple times, panicking more and more and then called Leonard.

"Sheldon?"

"Leonard! Amy didn't pick up! I called her about ten times and all went straight to voicemail! I need to get over there! I think I know where the train is!"

Leonard then shouts as Howard continues to wait in traffic, "No! Stay with Penny! I'll call the police or something! In the meantime, stay with Penny, and I'll be there in ten minutes or longer-I don't know there's so many cars in the way!" He then took his asthma inhaler out and then sucked it in and he can breathe again after hearing Sheldon panicking over the phone, "Ok. Sheldon, buddy? I need you to calm down! Please! I don't want it to stress Penny and the baby. That is not good."

Sheldon had wiped a tear from his eyes a breathes, "You're right Leonard… You're right."

Leonard looks over at Howard who is holding a phone in one hand asking, "Who are you calling?"

"I'm trying to get Raj, he's not picking up," Howard says. "I called the daycare also, they're not picking up either. I think the power went out or the phone lines are damaged over there," he said.

"Didn't you call Bernadette before?" Leonard asked while still on the phone with Sheldon.

Howard then replied, "I tried on the way to the car, she's not answering either!" He then honks the car yelling out the window, "MOVE IT ASSHOLES!"

And he got honking, angry yelling and bird flips out of the car windows in response.

He groaned leaning back in the seat and Leonard took off his glasses to rub his temples.

"How can this get any worse?" He asked himself.

"Sheldon!" Penny calls sounding urgent.

He looks back in the elevator shaft and shouts back, "It's gonna be ok Penny! Leonard is on his way here!"

"Sheldon! My water broke!" He heard Penny yell.

His eyes widened.

"Oh dear lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright ya'll, I'm continuing this. I am hooked on writing this. I just feel lazy all of the sudden to be honest. I need some soft kitty because my stomach hurts and my head hurts.**

**Anyways please leave positive reviews and I can move on with this story and create other stories as well!**

"Sheldon? What is going on?" Leonard asks over the phone after hearing nothing for a couple seconds. "Is Penny ok?"

"She's fine… Except her water just broke."

"WHAT?!"

He heard Penny screaming in agony over the phone.

"Oh man!" Leonard shouts seeing the cars aren't moving in front. "I need to get to the apartment!"

"I can't move back Leonard!" Howard shouts seeing a lot of cars behind him.

And Leonard couldn't take it anymore. "I'm getting out! I gotta be there for my wife!" He gets out of the car with Sheldon still on the phone with him.

Howard yells out as his own cell phone rings next to him, "I'll meet you at the hospital!"

"I will!" Leonard breathed into his asthma inhaler and then starts running while talking on the phone. "Sheldon? Stay with Penny! I'll be at the apartment in about 10 minutes! I'm going to call an ambulance!"

Sheldon yells, "Leonard! I need to find Amy!"

"No! Stay with Penny! After we take Penny to the hospital, then we'll look for Amy!"

"She could be hurt Leonard! I need to find her!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Sheldon stopped. Those words suddenly hit him. The more he repeated them in his head, the more hurt, upset and mad he is. He's very worried about Amy and Leonard only cares about his child.

Leonard was worrying about this wife too much that he didn't realize he hurt his best friend until now.

"Sheldon… I-"

"You know what Leonard," Sheldon shouts angry on the phone, "I'll stay with Penny until you come and when she goes to the hospital, don't even bother coming with me to find Amy! Got it?!"

Leonard frowned now knowing that he really did his best friend big time.

He tries to say, "Sheldon I'm sorry- It's just-"

"Forget it!"

Then he heard the call drop and sighs before continuing to run.

Sheldon grabbed the towels and carefully went back in the shaft and through the escape hatch finding Penny sitting down and leaning against the wall breathing heavily with a little puddle surrounding her.

As mad he is with Leonard right now, he still has to help Penny.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she shook her head.

She grits her teeth wincing in pain through the contraction. "Do I look ok to you?!"

"I know it's your hormones and pain talking but I don't need another person yelling at me," Sheldon grumbled laying out the towels. "I am trying to help."

Penny breaths as the contraction went away. She then asked, "What happened to Leonard?"

"Who even cares about him? I know you do but all I can say is that he's on the way here right now," he said sounding mad.

She asked concerned, "What has gotten into you Sheldon?"

"Even though I am trying to help you, but I am angry at Leonard right now."

"Why?"

Sheldon then says wanting this conversation to be done, "Taking care you first, worry later. How far long are the contractions."

"I don't know… But I feel like I'm going to push on the next contraction!"

He then panics a little. "Ok, ok! Take your undergarments off and then I'll place a towel underneath you."

Penny continues to pant a little as Sheldon sets it up. She asks, "Are you sure you can handle this? You could faint."

"I think I can manage… I made it through the birth of my nephew, I think I can get through this one. But if It's too much, I'll close my eyes for a few seconds."

She nodded.

"Remember what you learn in the class," Sheldon instructs like the one day Leonard had to work leaving Sheldon to take Penny to the lamaze class. Penny gets in position, and takes off her underwear.

"I remember I did! Oh man here comes another contraction! I think I have to push on this one."

Sheldon then says trying not to faint, "Ok! On the count of three. One, two, three, now push!"

Penny then grunts and breathes.

"You're doing it Penny! Keep going!" Sheldon says feeling a little woozy trying not to see the "lady things."

She asks Sheldon, "Can you see the head?"

"Ok," he says. He looks in between her legs and then collapsed on the floor.

"Sheldon!?" Penny kept on pushing seeing that Sheldon fainted. "Sheldon! Wake up and help me please!" But she kept going until she heard another scream realizing that the baby finally arrived.

She starts panting and then tiredly sat up feeling very sore seeing a tiny screaming newborn lying on a towel.

"Hey…" She says softly picking up the newborn, towel included and into her arms. "Shhhhhh…" She starts calming down the baby who's crying turned into distressed coos.

She then said softly with a smile through her tears, "Welcome to the world little one."

Just then the power went back on and elevator slowly moved down to the first floor. She starts to cry a little herself holding her baby in her arms.

The elevator doors slowly opened revealing a worried Leonard and paramedics who have a gurney in place and ready for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, Sheldon sat up and looked around. It was all white. White walls and floors, it doesn't look like he's in the elevator anymore.

He found himself in the hospital room sitting on a cot. He wondered how he got there until his eidetic memory flashes back to Penny having a baby, being mad at Leonard and worrying about his wife.

After heads out of the hospital room looking for his friends, eventually finding only Leonard and Howard with Halley and Michael who are now sleeping in the carriers next to him. When they see Sheldon, they smiled a little.

"Hey buddy," Leonard says gently standing up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sheldon answers though still upset with him, "Not that you should be concerned about."

He sighed figuring he deserved that, "I'm sorry Sheldon. I didn't mean to say these things, I was just worried about Penny."

"And I was worried about Amy! She could be dead Leonard!"

"Sheldon! Listen to me!" He says calming his best friend down. "Listen to me please! Just breathe for a second."

Sheldon looked like he was about to break down in tears.

Leonard continued sounding gentle, "They found her."

"They did!?"

"After you passed out in the elevator, they took you in an ambulance to the hospital with Penny in another. You've been out for almost three hours. I called the police to look for her and if anything I told them to bring her here right away. And they found her… But…"

"But what?! Is she dead?!" Sheldon shouts almost ready to have a heart attack.

"Buddy, she's not dead. Don't worry. But they found the train that came off the tracks, killing about a hundred passengers. They found her and she is still alive, but she's-"

"What?!"

"She's in a coma Sheldon."

Sheldon sat in the chair shaking a little bit. Leonard puts his hand on his shoulder rubbing it very gently, "It's ok buddy. She's going to be alright."

But he quickly shrugged his shoulder away from Leonard's hand not wanting the comfort right now.

Leonard then nodded understanding his friend's feelings. He then said, "Penny is sleeping in her room right now… The baby is in the nursery… It's a boy, but we haven't named him yet… Bernadette is in quarantine right now. She and her former lab partners were trying to find a vaccine but after the earthquake struck, the virus had spread. It's only bacterial and minor, but she's stuck in quarantine for a day or two to get cleared out. But she'll be alright."

There was no initial reaction from Sheldon and Leonard continues, "Howard picked up the kids and they're ok. He called Stuart to watch them, but he was locked in the store and Denise is trying to get him out of there…"

Still nothing.

"The police are looking for Raj. We tried calling him, but he never picked up so now we're all waiting for anything to happen."

Sheldon didn't even want to look at him. He is still upset at him and very worried about Amy.

Leonard then gave up. "Ok. I can see that your still upset with me, but I said I was sorry."

Finally Sheldon spoke, "I know… But I am not forgiving you. You really hurt me Leonard. Me and Amy…"

Frowning, Leonard then turned around and went to see his wife in the hospital room finding her awake.

"Hey babe," he says as she smiles.

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

Leonard answers, "The nursery. Don't worry, he's healthy."

"It's a boy? Ohhhhh," she gushes through her new tears that rim in her eyes. "Leonard, you should've seen it, he's the most adorable sweetie I have ever seen."

"Yeah. Have you thought about the names yet?"

Penny shook her head. "I was thinking about naming him Wyatt after dad… Or a Leonard jr.?"

He shakes his head in disapproval. "Nah, I wouldn't name him after me, but thanks for the offer though… I was thinking of the middle name for him though."

"Naming him after your father or mine?"

"Actually…"

Many hours went by and the the sky turned dark but Howard, Leonard and Sheldon stayed in the crowded waiting room the whole time. Sheldon was staring at the wall worrying about what will happen to Amy. Leonard and Howard then sat having a conversation. Stuart and Denise visited a little while ago and took Halley and Michael home. They called when they got home to survey the damages. Luckily his house doesn't have too much damage, just a big mess in each of the rooms.

It was right after 3 AM and still nothing, Howard and Leonard are dozing in their chairs, but Sheldon was still awake staring at the wall. It's then Penny sneaked out of her room in her hospital gown and went over to the guys. She smiled when she saw Leonard sleeping in the chair, but she frowned as her eyes went onto Sheldon who is still staring in a catatonic state, unable to rest. She shook her head feeling terrible for him and she went over to Leonard and places her hand on his cheek arousing him.

"Oh… Hey," he yawns sitting up, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I've been awake since feeding Alex. I figured I needed company, so I came out here to look for you."

Leonard then said, "You'll get in trouble when the nurse finds out your not in your room-"

"Excuse me, are any of you here for Koothrapali?" The doctor asked while coming in to the waiting room.

Leonard immediately stands saying as Howard wakes up as well, "Yes, sir. He's our good friend. His family is in India. Is he alright?"

The doctor took a deep breath and then said, "I'm very sorry…"

**I'm very sorry for doing this! But this is fanfiction and it's not real! So please don't leave any negative reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YA'LL! I thought I post two chapters tonight! I really hope you leave positive reviews, I just got hooked into writing this!**

Sheldon kept staring into space ignoring everything and everyone around him. He did hear someone talk and then another someone screams in denial while another tries to calm him down and another being escorted back to the hospital room.

He didn't hear very clear on everything the doctor said. His mind went onto Amy. The more he thought, the more worried and scared he gets.

"She's in a coma." Those words repeat in his head. At least she's ok… For now. He just hopes that she doesn't die like his Pop Pop and his dad. He cannot lose another person in his life who he looks up to and loves.

The doctor escorted a sobbing Penny into her room as Leonard tearfully hugs a crying Howard comforting him.

Everyone stayed like that all morning, pretty much half of the day and almost half the afternoon. Bernadette finally came out of quarantine and joined them. After hearing at about everything including Raj, she starts to cry missing him very much. She also visited Penny who is now on restricted bed rest by the doctor. The nurse brings Alex over for a feeding and then Bernadette came and visit her with Leonard as Howard went to make calls to Raj's parents. They were talking for a while and it was dark outside again. But Sheldon never moved from his spot. Not even to even use the facilities. He worried his friends a bit, he hasn't ate anything or slept in the last 32 hours. He just stared into space thinking about his wife who is still in a coma. For all he know is that she could be gripping on tightly to her life right now.

Howard and Bernadette eventually went home to be with their children and Leonard went to stay with Penny in the hospital room. And Sheldon continued to sit in the waiting room unable to rest until he hears that his wife is alright.

It was a new day again and Penny gets discharged from the hospital and gets to take the baby home, but she and Leonard aren't leaving because Sheldon wouldn't leave his spot.

Both are now worried about Sheldon because he hasn't been eating or sleeping since the earthquake. He's got dark bags under his red, tired eyes. Leonard feels guilty and terrible for his best friend.

The three sat until it was dark once more. It was when Penny has had enough.

"Sheldon. You need to come home with us! Look at you! You need sleep and you need something to eat! Please Sheldon, you're really scaring us!"

A tear escapes Sheldon's eye. That prompts Leonard to go to the front desk and asks the night nurse, "Hi. Sorry to bother you again, are you sure there isn't anything about Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"I'm sorry sir," she says, "The doctors are still working on her. But I promise that I will call if anything changes."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I asked again, it's just her husband is starting to really lose it. He's ignoring us, never moved from his seat and kept staring elsewhere." He looks over at Penny who tries to get Sheldon up out of his seat. "Oh, and he hasn't taken any care of himself since the earthquake."

She then advises, "Then you better take him home and make sure gets some rest, or at least have him eat something. If he doesn't anytime soon, then we're going to have to move him to the emergency room."

He nodded. "I will do that. Thank you ma'am."

He walked over to Penny who tries to coax Sheldon out of his little world.

"Sheldon? Sweetie? Please come home with us? You can stay with us tonight. It's ok."

Leonard went over to Sheldon and says, "Buddy. We have to get you home, you can't stay here in the waiting room, it's not healthy. Please come with us…"

It only took a couple seconds but he was snapped out of his haze and looked up at both of them with tired eyes. "What happened?"

"You were really out of Sheldon," Leonard explained. "But we'll explain it to you later. Right now we're taking you home so you can get some sleep."

Suddenly the thought of Amy came back into his mind.

He shook his head. "No! I'm not going home! I'm staying here until I hear about her!"

Leonard then said, "Buddy, I asked one of the nurses a few times, nothing has changed. It's going to be awhile, but they're going to call if anything changes. But we need to get you home otherwise you'll get sick and they'll take you to the emergency room if you don't do anything about it soon. Please… For Amy."

Thinking it over for a minute or two, Sheldon finally nodded. He finally stood up from his seat and stretched his legs and his back and Penny puts an arm around him and slowly walks him out while Leonard follows carrying baby Alex in the little carrier.

Penny gets in the backseat of the car and Leonard gives Alex over to her while Sheldon sat in the front seat and Leonard sat in the driver's seat and drove through the darkness in the city.


	7. Chapter 7

The three went up the elevator with a sleeping baby Penny is holding and walked into 4A.

"Welcome home cutie pie," she whispers to the baby. "I hope you'll like it here!"

Leonard pulls out a blanket from the couch as Sheldon is guided to his spot by Penny still holding Alex and having him sit in it. Since Sheldon's old room is now the baby's room for Alex, Sheldon has to spend the night on the couch.

Normally Sheldon would complain that he sleeps in the bed and not on the couch but he didn't care. He just slumped into his spot on the couch finding the striped pillow behind him and hugs it as Penny sat down next to him placing the carrier on the coffee table. Leonard places a blanket over Sheldon who leans his head against the couch cushion and curling up his legs in a semi-fetal posistion feeling exhausted but destined to keep his eyes open.

Penny says soothingly stroking his uncombed hair, "Go to sleep sweetie. You really need it."

He tiredly shook his head as Leonard tucks the blanket over his shoulders a little more. So warm that it made much harder for him to stay awake. He only kept blinking fighting the tiredness.

She watches him for a minute before without any hesitation, she wraps her arms around her friend and rubs his back with one hand and then hums a song that's unfamiliar to him.

It wasn't Soft Kitty. He has never heard of this song before. But it made him feel so tired and also made him feel that he's on the bridge between the conscious or the unconscious.

She continues humming and rubbing his back softly she noticed his heavy eyelids closing. It wasn't long until she's heard his quiet, even breathing. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before letting her arms go from his body and moves a few feet away from him.

"Is he asleep?" Leonard asked taking a glass of water from the kitchen.

Penny sighs leaning back on the couch as well. "Finally."

"Good. What were you humming by the way? It doesn't sound like his usual Soft Kitty song."

She then replied, "It's something I was saving for Alex. I made it up myself."

He smiles. "Awww… That's so sweet."

"I'll still use Soft Kitty for him as well…" She looks over at a sleeping Sheldon who looks so small all curled up in his spot under a blanket. "I hope he's going to be alright. I really hope Amy's going to be alright! I hate seeing him like this."

"Me too," he says sitting in the chair, "But he's finally getting the rest he needs. I gotta feed him something when he wakes up."

Penny nodded. "Yeah."

Leonard then said, "When we go to the hospital, you are not coming with us."

"Why not?"

"You are still in no condition to come and also you got Alex to watch over now," he answers. "You have to stay here and take care of him while I go to the hospital with Sheldon."

"You're right, you're right." She nodded and then asked, "How's Howard holding up?"

"Not good. He's getting better, but…" He trails off not knowing what else to say. "He's going to arrange the funeral and Raj's parents are on their way. They're staying in the guest room at his place. They're going to cremate and bring the ashes back to India."

She nodded as tears flood her eyes again. "I can't believe Raj was killed in that accident."

"I know." He went over to her and she stands up wrapping her arms around him. "He was such a good friend. He will always be there with us in our hearts."

Penny nodded sniffling.

Just then, they heard crying coming from Alex.

"Someone's hungry," Penny says picking up Alex in her arms and asked Leonard, "Can you watch Sheldon and make sure he doesn't wake up and escape?" She then yawned.

"Sure. While you're at it, why don't you go to bed as well, you still look pretty drained," he suggests after seeing her yawn.

She nodded and Leonard took her place on the couch while she heads into their bedroom to breastfeed.

He watches Sheldon who is deep in sleep now, but is unaware of what he was actually dreaming about…

**Ok, so Professor Proton will enter in the next chapter! So again please leave positive reviews and I will continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry it took a little long. Been doing exercise, cooking a little and reading. I just hope that I can think of something more for this story. I might post where Sheldon sees Amy first time since the earthquake.**

**Please leave positive reviews and I can continue this!**

"Sheldon?"

Opening his eyes, Sheldon looks around seeing no one in the apartment. He heard a familiar voice coming from someone. He thought it was Leonard, but it wasn't.

He sat up in his spot and the blanket falls off his shoulders, he calls looking around again, "Hello? Leonard? Penny?"

There was no one there.

"Is anybody here?"

"I am, Sheldon," a voice said from behind him.

Sheldon turns around seeing Professor Proton in his Obi-Wan robes.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? Where is-"

He now realized he is dreaming.

"Oh… Hello," he said sadly. "I suppose your here to give advice, but it doesn't look like I need any at the moment."

The ghost nodded. "W-well ok."

"But if your not going to give advice, why are you here then?" Sheldon asked sounding confused.

Professor Proton then answered his question, "I t-thought I give you advice any-anyways."

Sheldon then shouts looking like he's on a verge of tears, "I don't need help. I don't need anyone's help. For all I know that I might lose my wife! The only person that I truly love deep in my heart! I love her and I cannot afford to lose her again!" He then sat on the couch looking away from the man he looked up to since childhood.

Arthur then nodded. "I understand that y-you don't want to have compan-company at the moment. But, I thought this wou-would change your mind."

Just then another figure steps out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Dad?"

"It's me son…"

Sheldon felt like he's about to cry. "Is that really you dad?"

"It is him my boy," another voice says and Sheldon turned around seeing his grandfather sitting at his desk. Surprisingly he hasn't aged one bit since Sheldon last saw him thanks to his eidetic memory.

He softly gasps, "Pop-pop? What are you doing here?"

"The same answer as they, my boy," he said. "It's so good to see you again Sheldon."

Sheldon replies, "It's good to you too, but why are you all here?"

"Just to help you Sheldon," George tells him. "We all understand your going through a rough time and wanted someone to talk to."

He crosses his arm. "But I don't want to talk to anyone. I want my wife out of the coma… Alive I mean."

"We know you do. And she's the perfect wife for you. But you can't just force it to happen. It takes more than a prayer or a miracle to have her be alright."

"I must admit, she's a lovely lady. Just like your Meemaw," Pop-pop says with a smile. "And I'm proud of you and her for marrying each other and winning that Nobel Prize. Congratulations."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you." He turns to his dad and asks, "What do you mean, not forcing it to happen?"

His dad came closer and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Listen son… Amy is still alive. She is fighting and holding tight to her life right now. She will be fine. But we can't tell you if she really is or not. So don't get your hopes up."

Sheldon didn't say anything. He was thinking it over.

"But I can promise you one thing and give you just one advice."

"Anything," his son replied wanting to know.

George then says one word, "Faith."

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"You have to have faith son. I know you don't believe in God or anyone. But without any faith, there is a chance that Amy might not survive."

Sheldon then shouted at his father fighting the tears in his eyes, "I WANT HER TO SURVIVE! SHE'S MY WIFE AND I LOVE HER! FAITH OR NO FAITH, I WANT HER TO WAKE UP OUT OF THE COMA! I NEED HER DAD!"

George frowned and then says to her, "I know you do son… I know you do. I need you to promise that you have a little faith in her and keep it. For your wife."

Sheldon looked over at his grandfather who shrugs. "He's right my boy." Then his eyes went to Arthur who nodded.

"Keep the faith son," George encourages him.

He didn't say anything else. He kept thinking about what he should do.

"Listen to your dad Sheldon," said another familiar voice from behind him. Sheldon turned around seeing Raj standing near the door.

"Raj?" Sheldon asked confused yet surprised. "What are you doing here?"

His Indian friend answers, "I guess you didn't take the news before."

He is now clearly shocked. "Raj? You're… Dead?"

"Yes. I was in an accident," he said. "But enough about that. Your father is right."

Sheldon looked at the other men who he looked up to for a while.

"I wish it were that simple," he says.

His dad went over to him and said putting a hand on his shoulder again, "You will have her back before you know it. I can't promise that I am right."

He sniffled and said, "I guess… Thank you dad."

"You're welcome son. Go to her when you have the chance," George said. "And have faith and keep it. It's all going to be alright."

He nodded knowing that he is right.

Raj then said, "Sheldon?"

Turning back at him, Sheldon looks at Raj in question.

"Make sure you tell Howard that I will always be there for him and Bernadette."

He nodded. "I will Raj."

George then smiled. "Good luck, my son…" 


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this is short! I can't think about what to write next after this! Of course they're going to go to the funeral but I have to figure out what else I'll write afterwards. If there are any ideas, please review or PM me and I can try to fit it in.**

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews.**

Sheldon found himself back in his spot with the blanket over him again. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He heard someone come from the kitchen island to the couch.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake," Penny says sitting down next to him. "You ok?"

He nodded still thinking about the dream he had.

Leonard came over with a bowl of soup. "Here buddy… You need to eat something."

At first he didn't want anything, but he felt his stomach grumble as he hasn't eaten in days. So he reluctantly took it and eats it in a few spoonfuls.

"Good boy, keep eating," Leonard encourges.

Sheldon continues with the soup as Penny steps out of the room and returns with baby Alex.

After he finished, Leonard took the bowl and spoon away and Penny says, "Wanna meet the baby Sheldon?"

He nodded and Penny urges him to hold out his arms and places the tiny infant in his arms.

"Here's your godfather Alex," she whispers to the baby.

Observing him, Sheldon thought he looks almost like Leonard. He has Leonard's pouty mouth and his light brown hair color. But when the baby's eyes opened looking up at him, those little hazel eyes, look exactly like Penny's and the nose is also like Penny's also.

He gave him a small smile.

"His name is Alex," Penny says softly. "Alexander Sheldon Hofstadter."

That name made Sheldon look up at Penny. He asked, "You named him after me?"

Leonard came over and then said, "Buddy, I decided on the middle name. Penny was reluctant at first, but I told her about what happened between us earlier and I thought this is way for us to stay friends… Can you forgive me?"

Sheldon looks down at the baby who only yawns feeling calm in his arms. He looked back at Leonard and nodded.

"I forgive you Leonard," Sheldon said.

Alex then falls fast asleep and Penny coos, "Awww… He likes you Sheldon."

He smiles again at the baby. He then looks out the window seeing that it's still night. "Is it still dark outside? I must've slept a little…"

"Actually a lot," Leonard said. "You slept for almost 26 hours Sheldon."

He nearly dropped the baby on his lap, "What?"

Penny immediately takes the baby out of Sheldon's nearly lax arms.

"I slept all day?"

The married couple nodded.

"You were very exhausted Sheldon. Which is why you needed to sleep."

He then asked getting worried, "Is there anything on Amy? Is she ok?"

Leonard shook his head. "We don't know Sheldon, we haven't heard anything from the hospital. They said they would call, but they didn't. Sorry buddy."

He frowned sadly leaning back in his spot.

"Are we going to the hospital tomorrow then?" He asked.

Penny looked over at Leonard who answers, "Actually, we're going meet with Howard and go to Raj's funeral tomorrow morning. If you behave, we'll take you afterwards."

Reluctant again, he nodded remembering Raj in his dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY YA'LL! Thought I'd post this before I go to the tag sale in the morning and help out and then go to a reunion afterwards. I decided to not post till probably toward the middle of the week due to the Tony Awards that's coming up soon and I am praying that either The Prom and Hadestown wins (My mom and I would riot if either don't win.)**

**ANYWAYS, I wrote all of this in the last 12 hours and so much has happened in this chapter. Special thanks to Warriorcreed for the feedback!**

**Please leave positive reviews and I will continue!**

The funeral was pretty short that day. Not only Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette were there, but Raj's family, the university, and even some of his ex girlfriends were there.

There sat an urn with the ashes of their friend in the world.

Leonard, Sheldon and Penny sat together and she holds Alex closely the whole time while he slept the entire service. Howard and Bernadette sat with Stuart and Denise near Raj's family in the front row.

The service was short, but it felt long to everyone. Howard went up front to talk about his best friend. Tears were in his eyes while speaking sending everyone else in tears as well.

"Ever since I met Raj while working at Caltech, I realized there is something special between us… Not homosexual romance or anything. He was my best friend. My true best friend. He's been there for me whenever something's wrong and sometimes I've been there for him whenever something went wrong for him. He's like the best friend that I would always have when I had none. Not long after meeting him, we met Leonard and Sheldon… We were such a team. A team full of brains and ambitions. Then we met Penny, my wife Bernadette and Amy. There are times that I could kill him, there are times I can hug him. And there are times we can goof around and be nerds together… Since I lost my mom, there was no one else to turn to except my wife. And to this day, I am forever grateful that he was there… I will never forget you Raj. May you rest easy my good friend."

He then finishes and goes back to his seat and Sheldon stops him.

"Howard?"

Turning to Sheldon he asked, "What?"

"Raj wanted me to tell you that he's there for you and Bernadette. It's true," he said sounding very honest.

Howard just stares and Sheldon nodded with a very small smile and then went to sit back down. Tears fell form Howard's eyes as he sat next to Bernadette.

Penny sniffles trying not to cry and then Alex started whimpering signaling that he is hungry. She quietly alerts Leonard and stands up and walks out just as Raj's brother goes up to speak.

She walks into the bathroom with only two toilets that are out of order unfortunately and has no choice but to unbutton her shirt by the sink and her son latches onto her bosom to be fed.

"Well… It seems like you found your way back into Leonard's life…"

Her head turned back seeing Leonard's ex-girlfriend Priya standing by the bathroom door.

When she realizes she's still breastfeeding Alex, she then said a little annoyed, "Can't a mother feed her baby in peace?"

"Well, I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "I must say that you and Leonard… I'm surprised at you both. I've been trying to contact Leonard since he hung up on me. He never answered until I looked on Raj's Facebook page seeing you two kissing in the background of his selfie and his status a while later congratulating on the engagement."

"What's it to you Priya?"

Priya scoffs with jealousy, "I just couldn't believe that you two would be back together and have a child. Leonard would've belonged to me and that child you're holding would've been mine."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you hadn't got back together with him, I would've had a chance to get back with him."

Penny then said sounding upset, "From what I heard, you're the one who caused Leonard to break up with you. He told me you made out with your ex."

"It was just a tiny mistake."

"A tiny mistake? That's stupid of you! If I were in that position, I wouldn't have come crawling back to him and moved on."

The Indian girl says, "I only told him the truth."

"I know you did, but that was still wrong of you."

She then said, "Oh really. Then how did you find yourself back into Leonard's life?"

"It just… Happened. Will you please leave me and Alex alone?"

Priya crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. "No. I won't. And you know why, Leonard could've been mine, yet you took him back you little whore."

Penny then asked slowly yet angry, "What did you just call me?"

"Go back to Nebraska you whore!" She shouted causing Alex to cry.

Very offended and now furious that she made her baby cry. She then said, "That's it. I'm gonna kick your ass!" And with that, while holding Alex closely, she lifts her foot and pushes her in the pelvis and knocks her to the floor.

"Really? That's the best you got?" The Indian girl spat.

Penny shouts, "I would punch you, but I am in the middle of breastfeeding!"

She stands up yelling, "I will take that baby away from you!" Then her hands went to grab Alex.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Penny shrieks and the bathroom door quickly opened revealing Leonard who barged in.

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouts as Sheldon walked behind him.

Priya sees Leonard and immediately takes her hands off of the baby who was latched off Penny's bosom.

"Leonard… How nice to see you," Priya says happily.

He ignores her and went to Penny asking, "Are you ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine Leonard, I'm only just-THIS BITCH WAS ATTACKING ME!"

The Indian girl giggles, "Don't listen to her Leonard, she's just upset about something. It's nothing really-"

And suddenly she was sprayed by a wet, white substance that came from little Alex.

She exclaims in disgust and Penny bit her lip to keep from laughing as she uses her one hand to rebutton her shirt. Leonard just stared shocked and Sheldon looked disgusted as well at what he witnessed right in front of him.

Penny whispers to the baby, "Good boy Alex."

"That is so disgusting! Get that nasty baby out of here," Priya yells looking down at her messy black dress.

Leonard then says getting mad as well. "You can't talk to my son like that."

"He would've been our son if we were still together in the first place!"

He then said, "We would've been if you hadn't cheated on me! And you know what, I have loved Penny more than anyone including you. I loved her even when we broke up a few times. I was hoping for us to get back together someday… I'm sorry Priya but… I don't think I ever really loved you."

Priya couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I was just going to invite you to have coffee and catch up, but after seeing this," Leonard continues, "Forget it. Besides, I promised Sheldon I take him to the hospital to check on his wife who's in a coma right now."

She then laughs, "Sheldon has a wife!? I never thought I see the day! Is she that brunette girl with glasses!? She was like a retarded weirdo. Hope she dies anyways."

"HEY!" Sheldon yells angrily stepping forward to her as he kept his distance away from the baby vomit in her shirt. "Don't you dare talk about my Amy like that! You just lost your brother and all you care about is Leonard and Penny and my godson who I think might be lactose intolerant. You might wanna check that Leonard," he says before continuing his rant. "And making fun of my wife who would probably not make it? You have gone too far Priya. And I was glad that Leonard broke up with you! I was there and I overheard everything you were saying while I laid under the couch cushions waiting to scare Leonard. I knew you were evil since we all met you!" And with that, he turned and stormed out of the bathroom.

Scoffing she says sounding annoyed, "Can no one take a joke?"

Leonard said sounding mad as well. "He's right. That was hurtful. We were just here for Raj. Not everything is about you. So you know what? I'm done." He then follows Sheldon out with Penny following with the baby still in her arms.

She turned back to Priya and said still upset, "And by the way, if my son had a full diaper right now, I would fling his poop at you. That would be a perfect combination with the milk that came from my boobs." And that shocks Priya.

The three walk out and Howard asked sounding nervous, "What happened in there."

"Forget it," Leonard says putting it aside. "We're leaving anyways."

Bernadette then worries. "Are you sure? There's food and drinks-"

"I promised Sheldon to take him to see if Amy's ok. I'll see you guys later," he said still upset.

The three got in the car and Penny then holds Alex who yawns in the carrier.

"Wanna grab lunch before we go to the hospital?" Leonard asked his best friend as he turns on the car.

Sheldon shook his head. "I'm not really hungry."

Penny feels terrible for him. Leonard sighed, "Buddy. Don't listen to Priya. She was just jealous of our relationship."

"Not only she jealous Leonard, she tried to abduct Alex," Penny nearly shouts but quiets her anger down as the baby is now napping again.

Leonard shook his head. "I should've known. I wasn't sure if she was drunk, but that was so rude of her."

"Oh she was definitely drunk and I know it. I'm just glad Alex spits up at her," Penny mumbles. "But really, he might have inherited the lactose intolerance from you."

Leonard then blushed feeling embarrassed. He looked over at Sheldon who continued staring out the car window. "Sheldon, if you don't eat anything, I will call you mother."

Sheldon glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"But that's Amy's job!"

"But she's not here right now!"

And that made Sheldon frown once more.

Leonard sighed wishing there was some way to help his buddy. "Please eat something at least. And after we're done at the hospital, we're getting you home and into bed." He dismisses Sheldon's protests. "I don't care how early it will be! Me and Penny will watch you and make sure you do what we say. Got it?"

Thinking it over once more, Sheldon nodded finally agreeing.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they all got out of the car and went to the front desk.

"We're looking for my wife, Amy Farrah Fowler? Any news on her?" Sheldon asked the nurse desperate to know what's going on.

The nurse then replied, "Actually there is…"


	11. Chapter 11

"What? Is she ok?"

"She's alright. Still in critical condition. But…"

"But what?" Sheldon nearly shouted wanting to know what is happening with his wife.

The doctor then said, "Your wife is actually six weeks pregnant."

And with that, Sheldon had fainted to the floor.

When he came to, he opens his eyes and looks up seeing the doctor, Leonard and Penny staring above him. And that memory came back to him.

Amy is pregnant?!

"Buddy? Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine…" He said standing back up with help from Penny after she gave Alex to Leonard. "My wife is pregnant?!"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. We ran tests on her. But unfortunately your wife hasn't awoken and she needs the food for the baby so it can grow, unfortunately since that can't work, we'll have to perform an abortion procedure on her."

"No…" Sheldon breathes with tears in his eyes and Leonard and Penny are shocked.

"However," the doctor continued, "There is only one thing that we can do. We can hook her to a feeding tube so the baby can grow and get the nutrients. It's your choice Doctor Cooper."

Sheldon shook his head putting his head in hands. He didn't know what to do. He really don't know what to do. He really wanted to have children with his wife, and if he loses their chance, then there wouldn't be another.

He finally settled with the decision. "No abortion. We're keeping the baby."

"Then we'll use the feeding tube. We'll be checking on her 4 to 6 times a day and see how she and your child are doing. Is there any questions?"

"Yes? Can I please see her?" Sheldon asked sounding slightly desperate.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. Not at the moment. She's still going through tests and X-rays. You may see her when she's done and we'll let you know by calling you."

Taking a deep breath to not worry, Sheldon nodded in understatement also not wanting to cause trouble and make things much harder than ever. He then sadly left the hospital.

Sheldon hasn't spoke the whole way home, Leonard tries to get him to but couldn't. And Penny continues holding Alex.

Leonard then asked his buddy, "Want to get something to eat? My treat?"

Sheldon shook his head. He was starting to have a headache. This entire day was just too much for him. Raj's funeral, what Priya said and Amy being pregnant and in a coma.

"You have to eat something Sheldon. You didn't have anything on the way to the hospital and I let it slide for now, but this time I'm serious. You need to eat something. Ok? I'll get you pizza from your favorite place. Your favorite. Sausages, mushrooms, light olives."

He really did need something to eat.

"Fine."

So the trio returned home with pizza and it was nearly 5 when they got home to eat. Sheldon only had a few nibbles until Leonard forces him or else he calls his mother. He ate the slice.

After that, Sheldon went to have a shower in their apartment while Leonard went into 4B to get Sheldon a change of clothes and pajamas while Penny brought out a pillow and blanket for the couch.

He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Sheldon? I got pajamas for you. They're Sunday pajamas."

The door opened, a hand takes them in and the door shuts. A minute later, Sheldon came out in pajamas.

"Ok buddy, Penny set up the couch for you to sleep on."

Sheldon went over to the couch in the living room and sat down on the blankets.

Penny asked putting the kettle of water on boil, "Want some chamomile tea Sheldon?"

He nodded as she places a tea bag in the mug.

"I want you to get some sleep Sheldon. After you have the tea," Leonard said.

Sheldon shook his head. "I'm not tired Leonard," he said stubbornly.

"Yes you are Sheldon."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I'm going to call your mother and tell on you. I'm very serious this time," Leonard said giving him a pointedly look.

He sighed crossing his arms, "Fine. But I am telling you, I'm not tired."

Penny then said bringing a warm mug over to Sheldon, "Honey, let him stay up a little while longer, maybe a little tv and a cup of tea can help him relax."

Leonard then says feeling defeated by his wife, "Maybe an episode or two, but after that you are going to sleep. Got it Sheldon?"

"Deal."

**For some reason, this story complicates me a little bit. I had a little hard time writing some parts. But I tried. Just so ya'll know, the next chapter will be another dream sequence, but this one will be different. **

**Please give positive reviews! ****Also, if anyone has seen the Tonys, let me know what you think. I know it's a bit predictable but I was happy that Hadestown won as I saw it in previews. I was disapointed that The Prom didn't win anything. It was such a great show! And when James Corden sings a parody of one of my favorite showtunes of all time, "Michael In The Bathroom" with Josh Groban and Sara Bareilles. That was funny and awesome! I really loved Ali Stroker's speech when she won. It was inspiring and incredible because I have Autism. And finally, I loved it when Jim Parsons was there with Andrew Rannells and The Boys In The Band who won the revival for play. In my opinion, this year was truly amazing, I don't give a crap what anyone else thinks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY YA'LL! I wanted to add more of this but it was getting late and I want to sleep. I don't know if i'm getting called in or not. I might be.**

**Anyways! I thought I leave this as a cliffhanger and the next chapter will explain all questions. So please leave positive reviews and i can continue with this!**

Sheldon opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in the living room. It was dark except for the hallway lamp that was on. He looked at the clock which says 2:45 AM.

He sat up and looked around the living room finding himself alone. He did recall drinking some tea while watching a movie with Leonard and Penny and doesn't remember the final 30 minutes of it. He must've slept through that.

"Hey cuddles…"

His head whipped around to the door hearing a familiar voice. It's Amy standing there and out of the coma.

"Amy?" He gasped as he got up off the couch. "How did you- Did you? Are you real? Are you really here?"

"Of course I am Sheldon," Amy said. "I'm here."

"Oh thank goodness!" He ran to her to put arms around her. "You're ok!" He looked back at the hallways seeing if he had woken the Hofstadters. He then said, "Let's go to our apartment!"

And with that, the two left and went across the hall to 4B holding hands.

"I'm so happy to be back home with you Sheldon," Amy says.

Sheldon smiled as they headed for the bedroom. "I can say the same thing my dear. I missed you so much."

She smiled as well. "I missed you so much too!"

His smile faded for a second and then asked, "Wait? How did you get here? Weren't you supposed to be still in the hospital?"

"Actually I snuck out of it and took a cab."

"You what!? In the middle of the night?! Amy, you just woke up from a coma! You could've been hurt severely! And furthermore…" He trailed off placing his hand on her stomach asking, "You knew?"

Amy frowned as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried about how you would react. I know you wanted kids, but I was just worried about the baby can change our lives and knowing you, you hate change."

Sheldon shook his head. "But this is different Amy. I would love to have a child with us."

She smiled as well and sat on the bed with him.

"So you snuck out without getting discharged?" Sheldon asked getting worried.

Amy nodded. "Am I a bad girl now?"

"Yes you are you naughty vixen! You're in trouble!"

"I know…"

"I better get you back there before a search party comes and finds you," Sheldon said a little worried.

She says leaning her head on his shoulder kissing his cheek not caring, "Oh they'll never find us here."

He then smiled widely and said laying down on their bed next to her, "I'm so glad that you're ok Amy." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to kiss.

His eyes closed as he savored the beautiful lips that he has missed for many days since Amy went on that train. Boy does he miss those lips. Sweet, pink and glorious lips.

They both kissed and cuddled together in their bed very happy that they somehow found each other again…

The piercing cry echoed through the Hofstadter's bedroom. Penny groaned sitting up in bed very tired and then walks slowly over to the little cradle next to the bed where Alex lays. She picked him up and sniffed realizing he needs a change and this one was a pretty nasty one.

"God, Alex! How much of the formula did you have?" She turns back seeing Leonard sleeping in an uncharacteristic position and sighs shaking her head. "From now on, I do the feedings and he does the changing."

She went to the changing table in the nursery and changed him, cleaned him and puts a new diaper on.

His cries turned in fuss and coos as she goes to the rocking chair still holding him.

"It's ok honey. It's time for bed now," she whispers to the baby. She now hums the same tune she used on Sheldon while slowly rocking the baby and herself.

Alex stops fussing and then yawns with a squeak making her laugh. Penny continues to hum and he cuddles close to his mommy and falls asleep. She kissed his little head and then stands up bringing him to their room and to the cradle laying him down. She gently strokes his hair.

"So precious," she says quietly and turns about to go to bed, but decided to check on Sheldon. So she walks into the living room finding the couch empty and the door wide open.

She ran back into the bedroom shouts quietly trying not to wake Alex, "Leonard!"

Leonard jerked awake asking, "Wha?"

"Sheldon's gone!"

"What?" Leonard's hand went to his glasses picking them up and placing them on his face and she turns on the baby monitor placing it on the nightstand and took the other one and they both run down the hall through the living room and out the door.

"You don't think he walked out of the building, did you?" Penny asked worried and Leonard sees that the door to 4B is open.

The two went inside Sheldon and Amy's dark apartment looking around finding the bedroom door open with the lamp on.

Leonard and Penny went inside and there he was…


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY YA'LL! Thought I post a little something before going to bed. It's so late over here and I gotta be up early to wait for a phone call. UGH!**

**This chapter is the answer to all questions and theories in reviews! Please give more positive reviews and more ideas so I can continue this!  
**

In front of them is Sheldon laying on the bed hugging pillows that were layered horizontally in place opposite from him. His arms are wrapped around the first pillow snuggling up to it.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other with worry and wondering why and how he got here.

"How-" Leonard asked Penny and she whispers, "I don't know!"

They came closer to the bed noticing that he is asleep.

Penny asked in whisper, "Should we wake him?"

"Yeah. But gently this time," he said recalling the time he nearly slapping him after he fell asleep waiting for the phone call from the Nobel committee.

She looks at a sleeping Sheldon and then places her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. "Sheldon? Sweetie..."

The taller man opened his eyes looking up to Leonard and Penny.

The confusion on his face questions them.

Leonard then asked really concerned, "Are you alright buddy?"

He sits up looking at Amy's side of the bed finding pillows but no Amy.

"Amy..." Sheldon breathes looking around the room and she's nowhere found. "Amy!" He calls for her.

"Sheldon, she's-"

"Amy! Where are you!? AMY!" He yells for her and she never came. Tears came into his eyes. Is this a dream? It can't be, it seems so real.

Leonard and a Penny try to shush him or calm him down but he kept on screaming for his wife and looking for her.

"Sheldon! Amy's not here!" Leonard shouts his hands gripping Sheldon's shoulders getting him to calm, "She's still in the hospital!"

"NO! AMY WAS HERE! SHE SNUCK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND FOUND ME AT YOUR PLACE! AND THEN WE CAME HERE!" Sheldon yells. "AMY! AMY!"

Penny tried shushing him and getting him to calm down. "It's ok Sheldon!"

Sheldon continues calling for Amy and trying to run out of the room to look for her but Leonard kept holding him back yelling also until Sheldon breaks down in tears, exhausted.

Leonard then moves in front of him asking, "What exactly happened Sheldon?"

Sheldon explains everything as more tears escape from his eyes, "I woke up on the couch and I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Amy! She woke up from the coma and escaped from the hospital! We went to our apartment and we were making out on our bed. That was the last thing I remember!"

Penny is now in tears as well after listening to what Sheldon said.

Leonard now knows one explanation to why and how this happened.

"Buddy... I know you'll deny this theory, but I think you were sleepwalking. You were dreaming that Amy is there when she isn't and you somehow without really knowing it, wandering out of the apartment."

Sheldon shook his head, "No! Amy was here and I know it!"

Leonard then said, "Amy is still at the hospital Sheldon, you were sleepwalking."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No no no! Amy was here! She really was!" He starts sobbing and his best friend wrapped his arms around him tightly while Sheldon kept repeating through tears, "Amy was here! Amy was here!"

Penny just stood there crying as well for her friend.

It's been for what felt like over 20 minutes until Sheldon starts feeling calm and somewhat tired again. He couldn't cry anymore. There's no more tears coming out. It was all silent before Leonard finally asked still holding him, "Are you alright Sheldon?"

Sheldon then answered with a question, "She's not here… Is she?"

"No buddy. She's still in a coma. But they'll call us if anything happens," Leonard said. "I'm sorry."

Penny suggests wiping her tears, "Let's get you to our place."

"That's a good idea. What do you think Sheldon?"

"… I don't wanna be alone," Sheldon admits feeling sad and a little embaressed.

Leonard then rubbed his back gently in circles. "It's alright Sheldon. Amy is strong and you know it. She will pull through it. And you will too. And listen, you have us to be with you no matter what. I know you don't like that or think it's not the same, but please don't push us away. We love you and we'll help you through this. You understand?"

The response he got was a small nod. Sheldon was getting really worn out.

"Ok. Come over and stay at our place so we'll make sure you won't sleepwalk again," he says standing up from the bed and getting him to stand up as well to follow him but took Amy's pillow from the bed bringing it with him as they head back across the hall.

Penny closed the door, locked it and went to sit on the chair as Leonard gently pushes Sheldon to lie down on the couch and covering him with a blanket as he hugs Amy's pillow with all his might. It smells like her. It's a cinnamon-like woody scent and he always loved that since moving in with her.

He asked, "Penny? Will you sing to me?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch near him and starts to sing about to stroke his hair, "Soft Kitty… Warm Kitty-"

"No… The other one," he says tiredly. "The one you hummed the other night."

Penny now understood what he meant. She sings her lullaby which was for Alex and after she finished, Sheldon fell back asleep.

"We gotta do something Penny," Leonard said geuninely worried. "He's gonna go off the deep end if this kept going. He's getting more stressed and more worried than ever!"

"I think it's time his mother can come, he really needs some comfort right now," Penny says an idea.

"But the airlines weren't going to open for another day or two due to the earthquake. I heard on the news that there were delays and cancellations," he said.

"Why not the train?" She asked.

"Same thing. Besides, Sheldon would freak out if his mom came on a train like with Amy before. The last thing he needs is to almost lose another person he truly loves," he explains. "If we wait this out for another few days, then the airline will open again and Mary can come to be with her son."

They both look at Sheldon who's hugging the pillow again.

"I wish that Raj wasn't dead," she said fighting her own tears again. "We miss him."

Leonard pulls her up to stand in front and give her a hug whispering, "Me too, Penny… Me too…"


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY YA'LL! I literally just wrote and thought of this all in one day. I have no idea why I wrote this but it got more interesting. So please leave positive reviews and I can continue... If I can, I don't know when to get called in but there are literally 6 lunch days left in the year so I don't know when my last day will be...**

**Again, please leave postive revies and send more ideas!**

"I gotta tell you guys, he's not doing so good. I know she can handle it, but I believe that Penny is going to have a breakdown because of not only caring for the baby but Sheldon as well. Think you guys can watch him in his apartment tonight while we take care of Alex? Just one night so that Sheldon's mother can come tomorrow night," Leonard asked Howard and Bernadette while they all eat takeout without Sheldon who is in the shower and Penny who went to bed early after feeding Alex.

Howard sighed putting his plate down, "Actually we're going to India tonight with Raj's parents. We're going to sell some of Raj's stuff and keep some as well. Bernadette's parents are going to watch the kids while we go home and pack."

"When was all this happening?"

"They asked us just earlier today, I couldn't say no. It's actually the least I can do for my best friend."

He sighed, "But Sheldon is really losing it and we have to take care of Alex, he's barely a month old and he needs more attention. We're trying to be good parents, but we can't have all of this go on. Besides, the airports won't open till tomorrow morning."

"We're taking a private and smaller plane," Howard said.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? Sheldon is more stressed about Amy than ever. He was sleepwalking last night thinking Amy came to the apartment and bought him to theirs. He was having an emotional breakdown and had to get him back here."

Bernadette says very worried as well, "Awwww poor thing."

"And we can't keep watching him. Penny just gave birth to Alex about a week ago and I gotta be honest here, it's getting much more harder for us to handle."

"Leonard, they're going home and they asked us to go with them-"

"Howie," Bernadette suggests, "How about you go and I'll stay here."

Her husband then said, "What? But you said-"

"Sheldon needs someone right now and since his mother won't be here tonight then maybe I can look after him while Leonard and Penny take care of the Alex."

"But Bernie, you said you would help."

"I know. But he's heartbroken."

Howard frowned giving up. "Fine. Then I'll go myself."

Noticing it Bernadette says, "Hey… I'm sorry Howie."

"No… It's not that. It's just my best friend, who I knew for pretty much almost half of my life is dead and none of you seem to give a crap about it."

Leonard then tries to say, "We do Howard, it's just-"

"Just what?! Like you left the funeral early rather than giving being there for his family and me. And like after that you just sit here and talked like none of that has happened."

"But Howard, I was asking how you were feeling when you first got here-"

"And you just brushed it aside and changed the subject talking about what's happening between you two and what's happening with Sheldon!"

Leonard then says, "C'mon Howard, it's not our fault! None of it is! And the reason why we left the funeral is because of Priya! She was drunk and she tried to take my son away!"

"And you guys went right to the hospital, that's what she told us."

"Well we promised Sheldon to see Amy. We found out she was six weeks pregnant and in a coma so they're gonna put a feeding tube in her so the baby can grow otherwise they'l have abortion and Sheldon wouldn't let them do it!"

Howard sighed getting upset, "Raj is dead Leonard, he was dead and all that Sheldon cares about is Amy!"

"He was worried about her!" Leonard shouted standing up. "He really was! She nearly survived that train accident that killed pretty much everyone on that train except her! And in case you haven't remember, Sheldon said something heartfelt and genuine to you about Raj! Don't you remember that!?"

Howard sighs, "I do. But you three just left us hanging."

"I know! And we're sorry about that!"

Just then Penny came out, one hand rubbing her eyes while holding Alex close to her, "What is going on?"

"I am just so sick of all you thinking about other things while I'm the one who lost someone who would stand with me always!" Howard yells standing up from the couch."

Bernadette stood up as well and says upset as well, "Howie! Please!"

Leonard shouts, "We care about you and Raj! We do! But Amy is in a coma and we have no idea how long it will be! Sheldon is seriously losing it! If she dies-"

"Then you know what… Fine! I hope she dies then Sheldon or any of you can see how that really feels when Raj was killed and this time I could care less about that!"

"HOWARD STOP!" Penny yells gesturing to Sheldon who stood there outside the bathroom door in his pajamas, his hair a little wet from the shower. He glares at Howard angrily after overhearing what is going on.

Tears went into his eyes and so much anger rises inside of him clenching his hands wanting to punch Howard. And in the last second the started to bolt into a run only to have him held back by Leonard.

"Sheldon!" Bernadette shouts nervously.

"Buddy! Calm down!" Leonard shouted also holding Sheldon back as he yells with tears going down his face, "Let me at him Leonard! HOW DARE YOU! YOU TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

Everyone was yelling at once and Alex was crying from all the noise that woke him up.

Sheldon screams as Leonard drags him down the hallway trying not to let him kill Howard, "I HATE YOU HOWARD! I HATE YOU!"

Leonard continues dragging Sheldon down the hallway to the bedroom and shutting the door, Penny heads to the nursery quieted Alex down and play soothing music to drown out the noise while Bernadette yells at Howard for what he said.

"You are very selfish Howard! You know that! You may have cared a lot about Raj. And they do too. But you only care about yourself. Amy is my friend and You have gone way too far Howie."

"I didn't mean to say it! I didn't think he could take it hard that easily."

"Well you did! So you know what? Get the hell out of here, go to India and stay there then. See how that feels. I'm staying here, with my kids," she said sounding very furious at her husband.

Howard asked with a hint of confusion, "…Your kids?"

Bernadette nodded. "I'm sorry Howie, but I think it's for the best."

After a minute of staring at each other in silence, Howard finally ends it. "Fine. Have it your way." And with that, he turns around and walks out of the apartment.

Bernadette sat back down on the couch and started to cry herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry for the short wait. My brain is stressed. I auditioned for Shrek The Musical which i'm doing for the fall. It was the best one ever! Now I await for a call and see if I got the part. Now I am not feeling well and I need someone to sing Soft Kitty to me.**

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews and ideas and I can continue with this!  
**

It was a long night for everyone. Bernadette was crying with Penny comforting her while Sheldon was crying with Leonard comforting him.

Around midnight, Sheldon had cried himself to sleep on Leonard and Penny's bed and his best friend tucked blankets around him before quietly leaving the room seeing Penny and Bernadette drinking tea while Alex slept in the basinet next to the couch.

"Hey," Penny whispers tiredly. "How is he?"

"Still not good. He's getting worse than last night."

Bernadette then said holding her mug, "It's probably our fault. I'm sorry about Howard. He's pretty anal these days… Well, pretty much more since Raj died."

"What do you mean pretty much more?" Leonard asked sitting down looking concerned. "What's going on?"

She explained, "Well, he has issues. Most financially. He won't control himself. He thinks I'm treating him like he's my son and went drinking with Raj forgetting about babysitting our kids while I was working. Luckily they didn't cause so much trouble or getting hurt. But I was furious that he came back in the middle of the night and we had a big fight. I was angry at him and he got angry back and… It got out of control. I was planning a divorce someday when things got worse between us. But now it was indeed worse."

"Oh my god! When was this!?"

"It was two weeks before the earthquake… I couldn't believe I married that jerk!" Bernadette says upset and more tears poured from her eyes. Penny wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. "I'm glad he's going to India. But when he gets back and we go to court, what am I going to do? I can't just keep the house, it was technically his mother's to begin with. Once I have custody of the kids where will we live?"

Penny then said rubbing her back, "How about you can live with us for a little while until you find a new place."

"But I don't want to be a burden. You guys already have Sheldon here and-"

"Bernadette, his mother will come and they will stay across the hall. You can take Halley and Michael and have them stay in Alex's nursery and you can sleep on the couch," Leonard suggests.

"I couldn't impose… But thanks so much," she says as Penny hugs her.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Sheldon then heard a voice, "Apparently, you didn't listen to what I'm saying son."

He opened his eyes looking up to see his father peering down on him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you one thing. Keep the faith."

"I'm trying… It's just so difficult. I love her a lot and I don't want to lose her!"

George sighs, "Sheldon. You gotta believe that she will be alright. Don't let any negative thoughts bring you down. Don't even listen to anything negative."

"But Wolowitz said-"

"I know what he said. That was wrong. But he was just missing his best friend."

Sheldon looked down. "You saw all of that. Huh?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

George said, "I can tell you another thing though. If you do have faith. Why don't you go to her."

"Go to her? But she's in the hospital and no one is allowing to see her."

"But you can," he said. "You love her?"

Sheldon nodded.

"You miss her?"

He nodded again.

"And you want to be with her more than anything or anyone in the world?"

"More than anything sir."

"Then try and go to see her,' his father said.

Sheldon then asked, "Won't that break any rules?"

"It would. But you can sneak in."

"And what if I get arrested?" He asked again sounding a bit confused.

"Oh, that ain't gonna happen. I promise," George replies with a smile.

His son shrugged and said, "Alright. Then I'll go. But I don't want to worry Leonard and Penny."

"Write a note and they'll understand… But Sheldon?"

"Yeah dad?"

George said raising his eyebrows, "You have to wake up first."

"Oh… Right."

Bernadette says, "But what about you guys? You have your baby to take care of."

"We'll be fine. We'll all take turns while Penny rests," Leonard suggests standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna turn in."

"But there's no bed," Penny said. "Sheldon's in it."

"I know. We're gonna have to sleep with him," he said walking away.

Penny then said to Bernadette, "Hope Sheldon's mother gets here to help him."

"Yeah."

"Penny!"

They heard Leonard shout and heard footsteps coming fast to the living room and there stands Leonard with the piece of paper and an inhaler he was using.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked suddenly worried at her husband.

"Sheldon escaped! He's heading for the hospital," Leonard said.

"How did you know he's going there?" She asked.

"He left a note," Leonard said, "He went down the fire escape and is on the way there right now."

Penny stands up. "I'll go with you."

"No! Stay with Alex! Bernadette, come with me please."

She frowned but knew that she had to be with her son. Bernadette stands up and the two left the apartment and heading for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Sheldon entered the emergency room and sneaks past the nurses and doctors covering his mouth because of his fear of germs. He sneaks down the hallway making sure he was never seen until he heard the doctors say, "Vials are looking good."

It sounded like Amy's doctor.

"Want coffee?" The other doctor asked.

"Sure. But only for a minute, I gotta take the day shift in the morning," he says and the two left down the hallway.

Sheldon made sure the coast is clear and he walks down until he sees Amy through the window of the ICU.

Tears went down his eyes as he saw the appearance. She looked so pale. Beautiful brown hair hidden underneath the cap. Emerald eyes hidden underneath the lids and a feeding tube in her mouth.

It looks so scary to him and it reminded him of a time when we has nine and his father had a minor heart attack and had to be in the hospital. He went to use the bathroom but stopped when he saw the operating room and there lay his father as the doctors work on him and his mother standing there holding his hand as they began working on him. It was too much for him that on the way back to the waiting room where his siblings and his Meemaw were, he found a chapel in the hospital. He walked inside finding it empty and went to sit down and pray… For Blaise Pascal who would pass it on to God to have his father get better. He started to have faith then but it stopped short after the massive food poisoning he and the whole family had.

He stares until his hand went onto the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and going inside.

He took many steps as possible hearing the monitor beep. He steps closer and closer for what felt like minutes to hours and then slowly raises his hand to gently touch his wife's.

Almost there, just at the fingertips…

"Excuse me sir!"

Sheldon turned around seeing a nurse in scrubs.

"You're not supposed to be in here!"


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY YA'LL! I am going to try to keep writing more and I hope that I have the time to continue! It's now summer so I am so excited that I have weeks of planning before I go on the cruise and the mission trip. Also I am thrilled to announce that I will be playing the Dragon in Shrek The Musical in the fall! I am so excited!**

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews and ideas so I can continue!**

Leonard and Bernadette rush to the hospital and to the front desk asking the nurse, "Excuse me? Have you seen a tall man in pajamas who came through here?"

"Not that I know of," she replied shaking her head.

"We think he might have found his wife, Amy Farrah Fowler. I think he snuck in here to see her," Leonard says.

Just then the phone rings and then the nurse picks up. "Yes?… Alright, I'll call security right away."

Bernadette and Leonard looked at each other as the nurse begins to place a number. Leonard asked, "I apologize for asking but what is going on?"

"Oh, some crazy man snuck into the ICU."

"Is he by any chance wearing pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Then that's Sheldon!" Leonard says, "Where exactly is he?"

The nurse answered, "So he was arguing with one of the nurses wanting to stay with the patient who was claimed to be his wife but after an argument, he is now on the run. I'm calling security to escort him out of the ICU."

"No wait! We'll find him! Don't call security!" Leonard took Bernadette's hand and hurried to find their friend.

Meanwhile, Sheldon ran down the hallways of the ICU to get away from one of the nurses and two doctors who are chasing him.

Breathing tiredly, he stopped running then found an empty room and hid inside. He watched as the doctors and nurses hurry past hunting him down.

He sighs and then turns around wondering where he is exactly, hoping he's not in the quarantine room again. He turned around two sets of benches lined up on both sides and in front a painted stained glass window of Jesus holding a baby lamb surrounded by other sheep.

It was all familiar to him as he remembers he found a chapel in the hospital in Texas when he was a child.

Sheldon slowly walked over and sat down on the front bench recalling everything since the earthquake.

Being in the elevator with Penny… The earthquake... A fight with Leonard… Baby Alex… Amy in a coma… Raj dead… A selfish Priya… Amy now pregnant… Penny and Leonard taking care of him… What Howard said… And now seeing Amy for the first time since she left him in the apartment.

He finally remembers what his father said to him about faith. After thinking it all over, he decided there was only one thing left to do.

He folded his hands together and looked up at the stained glass.

"Lord… This is Sheldon… You know my mother… I know she's praying right now… And I know that I've been spending pretty much almost my entire life not believing in you but… Can you please help us… My wife Amy… She was hurt."

The door slowly opened and Leonard and Bernadette came in wondering if he's in here if he is. But Sheldon didn't hear them coming in. Leonard was about to get his buddy but then hears what Sheldon is saying.

"She was nearly killed on that train. Every passenger is killed except her… I know this is probably too much to ask but…" Sheldon eyes start to fill with tears and his voice breaks. "Please bring her back. I want her… I need her… And our child! I cannot live without them. I love her very much!" He starts to break down into tears. "I just wish that… I just wish that…"

He starts to cry. "I'm very sorry that I didn't think you exist! I will anything for you! I promise! But… If Amy isn't going to make it and so will the child… I will be following them."

After hearing that, Leonard and Bernadette looked at each other with fright and worry. Is he suggesting… Suicide?

"I know it's wrong, but I can't live without her!" Sheldon cries continuing to pray. "I love her more than anything… Even my spot." More tears fall. "Forgive me god! I will do anything! And I will try to believe in you! Just please! Please! Please don't take Amy away from me!"

The last few words he shouts, he covered his eyes with his hands and leans forward breaking into sobs. Leonard and Bernadette are now in tears as well. They slowly went over and he puts his hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon felt a hand on his shoulder that made him look up wondering who it is.

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked sitting down next to him.

"You heard everything I said?" Sheldon asked sniffling.

"Yeah buddy… We did," Leonard said. "Now I want you to listen to me." He gets Sheldon to face him as he speaks. "Sheldon, we love you and you are such a great friend. I know you are going through a lot and so are we since the earthquake. But please don't kill yourself! Your our best friend Sheldon. And Amy will wake up out of the coma. You'll see."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sheldon shouts through tears.

"She will Sheldon. She will."

"No. She won't make it! She'll end up like all of the other passengers that were killed! And not only her, but I'm going to lose our child!" Sheldon yells. "I want her back!" He started getting all hysterical.

Leonard then puts his hands on Sheldon's arms trying to calm him down. "Sheldon! Buddy! Listen to me! She's going to be alright! Stop thinking about it that way!"

But Sheldon continues yelling causing Bernadette and Leonard to yell back trying to soothe him but Sheldon's anxiety is starting to get the best of him.

Then he started to not hear them his mind went completely elsewhere making him panic and he starts shaking. The doors opened and the nurse and the doctor from earlier along with security. They start grabbing him by the arms and legs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yells trying to move but couldn't. And then he felt a pinch on his right arm and suddenly he felt his mind go blank.


	17. Chapter 17

Leonard walked in the apartment around 3 in the morning exhausted finding Penny asleep on the couch with Alex sleeping on his stomach, on her chest with her arms gently wrapped around him.

He smiles at the sight. He went to bend down to kiss her and the baby goodnight. But as he did, Penny's eyes opened.

"Hey... I didn't mean to wake you."

Penny yawned, "It's ok..." She slowly sat up still holding Alex and she asks looking around where their friends are. "Where's Sheldon? And Bernadette?"

He sighed, "They're still at the hospital. Actually Sheldon had to be checked in."

"What? Why?" Penny asked feeling wide awake now.

"He had an anxiety attack and that caused the nurses to sedate him. Bernadette is keeping a close watch on him now."

She then asked, "What happened Leonard?"

"He snuck in to see Amy but then he ran off after being caught by one of the nurses. They called security but we found him in a chapel. He was praying and then he was crying and I tried to call him down but he's panicking and then the nurses and security came in and... You know the rest."

"How long will he be there for?" Penny asked concerned for her best friend.

Leonard replies, "With a sedative, he will be out for pretty much all day and they're keeping him all day and overnight..."

"Oh man. That was terrible."

"Yes it was. He's seriously out of control. The doctors had suggested therapy but I was worried that would only make him worse… I hope his mother can do something about it when she's coming in a few hours."

Penny asked surprised, "She's on the way right now?"

"She called me before getting on the plane! Turns out an early flight just opened up and she immediately booked it. She is on the way here right now."

"Good! That's good!" Penny sighs. "But how long do you think she'll stay for?"

"Actually it will be a while until Sheldon can be back to his old self again."

She says, "That'll probably be forever."

Leonard nodded. "I'm very worried about him now. When we found him, we overheard him saying that if Amy dies along with the baby, he will probably kill himself."

Penny looks back at Leonard shocked. "What?"

"He really meant it. I tried talking sense into him but that triggered him into panic. I don't know what else to do but let his mother take care of him and make sure he doesn't go too crazy."

She continues holding Alex as she rests her head on her shoulder and whispers, "It's gonna be ok."

Leonard's head gently rested on top of hers. "Yeah. It will be…"

Somewhere in the limbo between the conscious and the unconscious, Sheldon's mind wanted to know where he is at the moment, but at the same time he was very sleepy. He felt himself doze in the darkness and he tries to open his eyes. But they were both glued shut.

He then heard someone softly come in and felt a soft touch on his cheek in a loving way. He wishes to know who it is, but he couldn't even think. Besides, those hands felt so familiar.

He whispers tiredly as his eyes kept shut, "Mommy?"

"It's me baby," Mary replies stroking his cheek. "I'm here. I am here now."

Sheldon wanted to open his eyes and ask what is going on, but due to the sedative they gave him, he was drifting.

He only uttered, "Tired…"

"It's alright baby… Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up. I ain't going nowhere," his mom whispers as her hand went to his head and strokes his hair.

He hears her humming Soft Kitty which comforts him. That, her love for her son and her presence in the room made him feel safe and alright and just what he really needs.

The last thing he felt was what he thought was a kiss pressed on his forehead. He only smiled a little and then falls into a drug-induced slumber.

**I'm sorry this is short. I'll try to write more later! I am a little stuck at the moment, if i can have ideas, that would be great! I'm so exhausted. Been walking and walking and working at camp, dog-sitting, cleaning the damn closet and cooking dinner. (Yes, all in one day.) I'll try to post before I go on my trips. I'll try to write at least while I'm doing that.**

**ANYWAYS, Please leave positive reviews and leave ideas so I can continue with this story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for not posting much the past week! I've been at parties and camp and I didn't have much of a chance to continue this story! I can try to post a new chapter before going away next week! Please note that this took forever to write so please leave positive reviews so I can continue this!**

The next time he came to, he finally has the strength to open his eyes. Once his vision clears, his eyes look around finding that he's in the hospital room as of now. His head looked around seeing his mother in the hospital chair watching him.

"Mom…"

"Baby," she says giving him a kiss on his temple. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Sheldon only answered with a no head shake.

Mary came over and helped him sit up. "It's ok baby. I know how worried you are about Amy. She's gonna be ok and I know it."

"But what if she's not?" Sheldon finally asked.

Mary frowns.

"Now Shelly, listen to me… You have believe that Amy will be alright. You know she will be. She is very strong and you absolutely know it. You can't just let bad things get to you baby. It's not healthy."

"But-"

"Shelly, I'm talkin', your listenin'."

"Yes ma'am," Sheldon says sniffing.

His mother continues, "I want you to know that Amy and the baby will go through this. I promise you that. I also want you to push all the negative feelings away sweetheart."

Sheldon listened to every word she said. And he thoughts back to his father and what he told him.

"You know that me, your family and your friends are always there for you. Even some who are not there, they still will. Just remember that we have faith and you have faith deep down inside you."

He then nodded and said, "Dad and Pop Pop said the same thing to me."

Mary asked a little confused, "When?"

"Nights ago…"

She still looked a little confused but a bit touched.

Sheldon continues, "They spoke to me that one night. They told me the same thing… But I didn't really listen. I'm just so scared mom." His voice cracks a bit and tears fill his eyes. "I'm so scared to lose her. I cannot lose Amy."

Mary just stares at her son.

"I couldn't listen to them… I don't know if I should believe them or not! I even prayed for Amy mom! I even prayed!"

She asked a bit surprised, "But you don't believe in god…"

"I was desperate! I would do anything that God or anyone up there tells me! It was one of the last things I wanted to do for some reasons. But like what happened with dad, I couldn't help but pray."

Mary then asked puzzled yet a bit stunned, "You prayed before?"

"It was a long time ago when I was nine. I remember that night. Meemaw was babysitting and Georgie, Missy and I were terrified about what will happen to dad that we took Meemaw's car and Georgie drove us there."

"Wait… That night when your father had a minor heart attack?"

"Yes."

"You three stole your Meemaw's car and Georgie was behind the wheel!?" Now she was almost furious. She was never told about any of this. Georgie was only fourteen when he drove and didn't even have a learner's permit.

Sheldon nodded in reply. "I wanted to tell you much sooner than expected, but Georgie threatened to kill me if I blabbed about it… So I kept it a secret and it haunted me for years… And that was pretty much a reason why I couldn't and didn't want to drive a car… I did have a license once, but I didn't really use it much and I gave it away to some officer after I was speeding Howard's car!" Then he thought back to Howard and is still furious with him.

Mary then interupts sounding nervous, "Ok lamb-chop, we're gettin' a bit off topic here. Ya'll thought you should keep that little secret from me?!"

"I wish I told you before… I wish I did!" Sheldon then continues before getting off topic any further, "When we were all at the hospital. I went to the bathroom and on the way, I saw a hospital door open. I saw you holding dad'd hand. I saw those machines and doctors surrounding him. Then I went down the hall and found a chapel. I went inside and sat down and prayed to Blaise Pascal…"

His mother just stared as her son is about to burst in tears.

"… I asked him to pass the message to God for dad to get better if he was right about the existance of God… It's a way to know if he does exist or not but I wanted and needed him to be right. That was how desperate I was. I thought that I have faith when dad was going to be ok and I did that night. Dad told me just a few nights ago to have faith for Amy to wake up. I did have faith before until that horrible food poisoning incident! I haven't had faith since then! And when dad died…" More tears fall from his eyes. "I stopped and refused to have or kept it altogether! I was worried about Amy because if I did, she would die just like dad and I didn't want her to! I cannot lose someone who is so close to me! I lost my grandfather, my dad and one of my best friends! I can't lose her too! I was very upset and worried that I couldn't tell anyone, even dad the whole reason why! I wanted to tell you sooner but you would think less of me!"

Sheldon is now shaking with panic and felt arms around him and also felt himself lean into his mother's chest and she whispers calm words while he hand strokes him lightly.

"But then at the same time when we were at Raj's funeral, Priya said that she hopes Amy will die anyway and said that she's a retarded weirdo! She was drunk! And I told her off! And the next day with Howard! He was very upset about Raj and that no one else wasn't there for him, he said that he hopes that she dies too so that I can feel the same way and he can care less about it! That really hurts me! What they said really hurts me! I refused to have faith because of what happened with dad but I want Amy to wake up!' He now shouts in tears, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"

Sheldon continues to cry and Mary tries soothing him. She was now in tears as well as she gently rocks her boy.

"Deep breaths baby…" His mother murmurs as Sheldon cries.

She rubs her son's back gently and he obeys his mother. He takes many deep breaths and then starts to calm down.

It seemed like forever which was actually almost 12 minutes until Mary finally spoke.

"Oh baby… I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

Sheldon then says calmly after he hiccuped, "Dad came to me after seeing a fight. He said if I did have faith, I would go to Amy. I didn't care how many rules I would break. I love her so much! After he says for me to sneak in to see her, I was caught and I ran to hide. I found a chapel and went to hide inside. That was when I prayed for help. I debated with myself to if it were to put Amy's life in risk or not."

Mary hugs him a little tighter.

"Sweetheart… Everything will be alright. I promise."

"How can you say that?"

"It will be and I know it… Now Shelly, I need to tell you something. Remember when your father died?"

Sheldon nodded.

She sighs, "I was worried about what was going on around me. Georgie offered to take care of everything while you were in Germany. He didn't want anything else happening to us or you."

"I know…"

She looks down at her son who is still leaning on her chest.

"He told me… He told me when I wanted him to come to my wedding but he refuses unless I apologize. I didn't think you were taking it much harder than ever and didn't tell me because you were protecting me."

Mary sighs after knowing that Sheldon knew what was going on, "I had to. I didn't want to say anything so we let you move to California which was better."

He frowned at the thought.

"Listen Shelly… I know what happened with your daddy terrifies you but you have to always remember that no matter what happens, there is always a miracle. It just has to come to you whenever it is needed. Even when you don't have faith. Remember that… Understand?"

Sheldon wanted to protest, but he still felt conflicted and with that in one whole minute, he finally agrees.

"I wish dad was here…" Sheldon whispers as one more tear falls to his cheek.

Mary says back as tears fall from her eyes holding her son tightly. "Me too honey…"


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Leonard asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter. I got a one way ticket over here," Mary answers as she watches her son eat comfort food from outside the hospital room before he gets discharged.

"We're very glad you are here. Sheldon really needs someone to be with him 24/7. We're taking care of the new baby and Bernadette has to get her kids and her stuff and live with her parents and Howard is in India as of now. Their relationship is falling apart. As much as we're worried about him, we can't watch him forever you know."

She nodded. "I understand Leonard. He just needs someone while Amy is still under."

"Yeah…" Leonard said. "I know you couldn't stay for too long but Sheldon was depressed and… He was having thoughts of suicide."

"What?" Mary gasped. "No… He wouldn't. He wouldn't really do that."

"He would if Amy and their child won't make it," he said worried. "The doctors suggested therapy but I thought this would make him much worse. That's why I needed you."

She says now worried for Sheldon, "Then I will stay as long as he needs. I'll call the family and let them know what is going on. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now let's go bring him home…"

It was one whole month later since Sheldon's mom came and things were slowly returning to normal. Leonard retuned to work while Penny is on maternity leave. Bernadette and her kids Halley and Michael went to live with her parents as she will file out divorce and custody papers when Howard comes back... If he ever comes back that is.

Sheldon was slowly and gradually getting back into the routine thanks to Mary. Every morning he would wake up, eat breakfast, lunch, dinner and then sleep. He hasn't even gone back to work because despite wanting to, it was the last thing that he would do right now.

He was starting to feel like a machine doing the same thing every single day. He didn't realize that it's what he has been doing for most of his entire life. Every day would be the same exact thing makes very small changes to it.

Every night, Sheldon dreams about Amy bring alive. He has very limited nightmares over the time. He only sleepwalked once and had a small meltdown after that. But luckily his mother is there to watch him, comfort him and making sure that everything will be alright.

That was until very late that night…

**HEY YA'LL! I apologize for leaving this in a cliffy and I also apologize that this is short, but I have to post something before putting this story on a two and a half week hiatus as I am going away on a cruise first thing in the morning and I'm going on a mission trip not long after that which means I couldn't write. **

**Anyways please leave positive reviews and I can continue this once all of this is over!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M BAAAACCKK! Wooo! I had such an awesome time on the cruise and in Puerto Rico! It was super fun! Such an amazing experience! I jumped off the cliff in Bermuda and snorkled near the Caribbean Sea! There was so much more I want to tell ya'll but I decided to continue this story with relaxing the rest of the summer. Unfortunately I have to get surgery, but it's a simple procedure on my eyelid, not too much damage, but I need to get rid of the stye before I start working again.**

**In the meantime, I am continuing this story! Again, please leave positive reviews!  
**

Leonard and Penny came in 4B finding Mary on the couch in tears.

"We came as soon as you texted," Leonard says tiredly after being woken up. "What's going on?"

Mary says as her eyes fill up with more tears. "My mother had a heart attack. It happened an hour ago. Missy called just now."

"Oh no…" Leonard said sadly. "Is she alright?"

"No… I have to head back home but what will I do with Shelly?"

Penny then said, "Maybe take him with you?"

"But he'll want to stay here. Maybe I should talk to him." She sniffles and looks at the bedroom door behind her. "And it's best if I did that now."

The couple nodded and Mary stands up from the couch and walks to the bedroom door, opens it finding her son sleeping under the covers in a semi-dark room.

She sighs wiping her tears, took a deep breath and went over to sit on the bed near Sheldon and gently places her hand on his head and gently stroking it to wake him.

"Shelly?"

Sheldon opened his eyelids and looked up to his mother with sleepy eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby, it's me." She says sadly. "I have to tell you something."

After hearing those words, Sheldon immediately sat up about to ask but Mary stopped him, "Shelly, Amy is alright… It's your Meemaw. She had a heart attack…"

Sheldon doesn't know when to feel relieved for not hearing about Amy or worried about his Meemaw.

Mary continues, "She's in the hospital now. I have to go back to Texas sweetheart."

He just stares at her and some tears brim in his eyes.

"If you want to come with me, you can. But if you want to stay here, you can too. I know how worried you are for Amy and want to be there for her."

Now Sheldon doesn't know what to do. He loves his Meemaw so much and the best thing to do is go and see her… Maybe for the last time? But he wants to stay and make sure Amy wakes up out of the coma.

While he's thinking it over, Leonard and Penny watches before going back into the living room.

"One of us has to go to Texas with him," Penny said clearly. "He cannot be alone!"

Leonard then asked, "Do we have to? Sheldon seems better now…"

"His Meemaw just had a heat attack! He needs someone there with him other than his mother!"

Leonard starts to think before he decides it's best that someone accompanies Sheldon.

"Alright… But what about Alex?"

"I can stay and watch him while you go with him."

"Can't we take him with us?"

Penny shook her head. "He might need a medical release before getting on the plane."

Leonard sighs.

"Please? I'll have Bernadette come and help and if we hear about anything, we'll call you immedaitely. Ok?"

Leonard then nodded. He didn't want to go to Texas, but Sheldon needs someone with him.

"Fine… I'll go."

The two went back inside the bedroom seeing Mary and Sheldon talking.

He cleared his throat to get them to look at him. "We didn't mean to intrude, but we thought maybe it's best if I come with you both to Texas."

"Are you sure Leonard?" Mary asked sadly.

"Yeah. Sheldon needs someone with him."

Sheldon sniffles as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm not sure if I wanna go… What if something happens to Amy?"

"Awww don't you worry sweetie," Penny says. "Me and Bernadette will immediately let you know if anything happens! Besides, a few comforting days in Texas wouldn't hurt."

Sheldon shrugged. "I guess. As long as you promise to call us if anything happens to my wife," he said looking at Penny.

"I promise sweetie."

Mary stands up. "Then ya'll are gonna have to drive us to the airport. We have to make the latest flight. I'll help you pack Shelly."

"I'm going to call Bernadette and have her drop you both off," Penny says taking out her cellphone.

Leonard went across the hall to pack while Mary helps Sheldon pack his clothes.

"Meemaw shouldn't be having a heart attack," Sheldon says as he packs his suitcase. "She shouldn't be."

"Now Shelly, everyone goes through it sometimes," his mother replied trying to keep it together for him. "Remember your daddy had it for the first time?"

"Yeah?"

"And he got better. Your Meemaw might have had the same problem."

She hated lying to Sheldon after finding out from her daughter that it's a life-threatening heart attack, but she doesn't want her son to fall apart about it.

Within an hour, they were packed and went to Leonard who was standing in the hallway all packed up as well. Penny stands in the doorway holding an awake one month old Alex who is in his cuddly onsie.

"Bernadette just texted. She's outside in the car right now," she said.

"Ok… Well, call us and we'll come home right away," Leonard said.

Penny nodded. "I definitely will." She gives her husband a kiss.

He blushed. "I'm gonna miss you Penny. And you too little man." He gives a kiss on Alex's head and he babbles.

"We'll be back son. We'll be back," he whispers to the baby. His eyes went over to Penny and said giving her another kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too honey," she said as she watches Sheldon and his mom get int he elevator before Leonard goes in.

"Almost forgot! I'll update you every minute!" Leonard says over to Penny as the elevator door closes.

"Ok!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I am going to be super ashamed when waking up bright and early for camp tomorrow but it will be worth it once I post this! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Please leave positive reviews and I will continue**

"Shelly? Time to wake up baby," Mary says as she gently wakes her son again.

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes seeing his mother's eyes and Leonard who is sitting in front of them.

"Mom?"

"We're here baby. Let's go inside. If your still tired, you can sit in the waiting room with Leonard. He'll watch you while I see your Meemaw."

Sheldon looks around realizing he's in the car with his mother and Leonard. And they're in front of the hospital.

He wonders how he got there. The last thing he remembered was sitting down in the window seat next to his mother and Leonard sitting in the aisle seat before the plane took off. It took a minute to put a two and two together and realized that they drugged him before going on the plane by putting something in the water bottle after passing security and had slept the entire flight and the drive over to the hospital.

Then he wondered how he got into the car. Then he again realized that Leonard might've carried him off out of the plane and airport to the car.

"You ok?" Leonard asked gently snapping Sheldon out of his thoughts.

The taller man nodded and they headed inside.

Sheldon and Leonard both sat in the waiting room while Mary goes to the front desk. It was quite empty as it was almost mid-morning. They weren't allowing visitors just yet.

"You both drugged me before we flew here?" Sheldon asked his best friend sounding disappointed.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah buddy. But we had to. We didn't want you to have a nervous breakdown on the plane and cause an emergency landing."

Mary came over to both and says, "I'm going to Meemaw's room. You want to come with me sweetheart?"

"Yes mom."

"Good."

The two leave Leonard in the room before heading to Meemaw's room.

Sheldon and Mary went inside finding her laying in the hospital bed looking slightly weak. She looks so pale like Amy, only worse. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so quiet that even he couldn't hear over the monitor next to her.

He gulped nervously and went over to sit down in one of the hospital beds to watch her while hearing the monitor beep.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Hearing it reminded of that night in the hospital where he found Amy's unconscious body as the monitor sounded the same way.

Mary wipes her tears as she gently held her mother's hand and whispered a prayer while Sheldon just watched his grandmother.

It felt like hours before hearing footsteps coming in the room making them turn around.

Missy came in.

"Hey mom," she greats and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Shelly," Missy says coming over to her twin brother giving him a hug while he sits. He didn't hug but leaned into her accepting it anyways.

"I'm sorry about Amy and everyone…" She whispers. "I'd miss Raj too… Such a cutie pie."

He nodded as he didn't want to speak much.

His sister kissed his head and went back to Mary to talk for a little while before they have to leave.

"Meemaw will be alright Shelly. Let's head home and settle in first, ok?"

Sheldon wanted to stay, but gave in and nodded before leaving.

The group made it to the Cooper house on the street, and Mary decided to make some lunch.

"I must apologize Leonard, but Missy took the guest room. Are you alright with staying with Sheldon in his room? I have a trundle bed we can use," Mary asks as she prepares sandwiches. "And if you ask anything about the couch, forget it. Georgie is coming tomorrow and he's gonna snag it."

Leonard then said taking one of the sandwiches, "Sure…"

"Don't worry honey, there's no cheese or mayo. Just a simple BLT."

He smiled feeling grateful. "Thank you. ma'am"

Sheldon took his sandwich before nibbling on it while thinking.

She gives them a run-down on what will happen next.

"I'm going to head back to the hospital after dinner later. I have to talk to the doctor. I'm going to make spaghetti and hot dogs tonight. I won't be gone long. If you don't want to come with me Shelly, that's fine. We can visit her tomorrow. But I'll be spending most of the time at the hospital which means I can't cook much."

She continues as they eat, "Missy called the church and pretty much everyone in my bible study are going to provide the food for you both. Now Shelly, you have to be grateful for what they bring because like the bible says in 1 Samuel 10:4, 'They will greet you and give you two loves of bread, which you will accept from their hand.' And by you will accept, you will accept what they offer. Understand? No complaining." She spoke the last few words firmly and giving him a pointedly look.

Sheldon then nodded in understatement. He went to church potlucks as a child and knows what food they have. He wouldn't complain. The food from his home state is the true comfort food he needs at the moment.

"Are you alright with that Leonard?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that," Leonard responds while finishing his food..

Mary smiled as she puts a cutting board in the sink. "Good."


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY YA'LL! I am completely motivated as I have an idea while at camp! I spent half the time writing while I wait for music class to start.  
**  
**Unfortunately not only I'm getting surgery on my eye... But I HAVE A DAMN CAVITY AS WELL! All of next week! It's gonna be hell for me!**

**Anyways, my mind escalated quickly and I have an idea after the next, after the next. So the next chapter with have Leonard and Sheldon bonding for real and the chapter after that will be with Bernadette and Penny! SUPER EXCITED TO CONTINUE! Before ya'll say anything after reading this chapter, I have a really good situation but it will leave a wound that won't heal.**

**Please leave positive reviews and I will continue this!**

"How are you doing?"

"Good, just settling in."

After a dinner of spaghetti with hot dogs, Leonard FaceTimed Penny from his laptop.

"It's great that your there," Penny says as she holds the baby while sitting on the couch. "I needed someone to talk to."

"Isn't Bernadette with you right now?" Leonard asked frowning.

"She is. She's just going to the drug store for something," Penny answers.

Leonard then asked, "How is she?"

"She was very worried when she came in."

"Why?"

"Howard just came back this morning."

Leonard sighs leaning back on the couch. "Did he go to her place?"

"Yeah. And she filed the divorce and custody papers. He was beyond furious and they're going to court in a few days. I'm going there too."

"Oh ok. How's Alex?"

"He's doing fine. Just hungry cries. Nothing bad," she says holding her sleepy son.

Leonard said jokingly, "Don't let him start talking until I come home. Got it?"

She laughs, "Leonard, he's a month old, he couldn't even crawl yet!"

"Well the baby might be intelligent like Sheldon a little bit. I predict he'll crawl around four months," he says as he watches Next Generation with Sheldon while Mary goes to the hospital.

Penny scoffs, "Wanna bet?"

"Your on!" Leonard then says as he looks at Sheldon who's eyes are glued to the tv. "Well we gotta get ready for bed."

She asked, "Isn't it 8 something over there?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of jet laggy from the flight."

"Oh ok. Well I'll let you go! I love you very much!"

"I love you more! And I love you Alex!"

"Say bye to daddy," Penny whispers to the baby and gently holds his tiny arm to wave.

"Awww! Well goodnight guys," Leonard said to them with a smile.

"Night honey," Penny says blowing kisses on the computer before hanging up.

She leans back again holding Alex.

"Your daddy is having a good time with your Uncle Shelly," Penny whispers. "I do miss him but he'll be back very soon."

She just heard a knock on the door. She wonders that Bernadette forgot the keys again.

Penny places Alex in the bassinet next to her and went over to the door and opening it revealing not Bernadette.

But it's Howard.

He has hardly changed much, except he grew more facial hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Penny asked sounding rude.

Howard then answered with a smile, "I just thought I'd come and see you."

"Well your too late. Leonard and Sheldon are in Texas," she said. "Why are you here? You've been gone for a whole freaking month, yet you just waltz yourself back in Pasadena? Well you know what? Forget it!"

He sighed loudly coming inside the apartment, "I know. That was pretty anal of me. I was just being selfish."

"Of course you were. And that was beyond low of you," Penny said bluntly. She really doesn't want to speak to him right now.

"I only came to apologize. I never ever really wanted to hurt any of you, especially Sheldon."

"You really did hurt Sheldon. He only wanted Amy back."

"Oh I know... I know..."

"And I would leave this apartment if I were you. Bernadette believes that you are now a danger to the family and us."

He then smirked a bit. "Oh she said that, did she?"

"Yeah. I always thought Bernie is such a bitch. Doesn't let me do whatever I want..." He came closer to her and she slowly inhaled nervously.

His breath really reeks of alcohol. OH HELL NO! Penny thought. I am not facing a drunk person again!

"Just hang on one second. I really have to call my boss. They wanted me to give my number over since I'm still on maternity leave," she says moving away from him and she takes her phone off the nightstand and then dials and puts it to her ear, "Hi, it's Penny... Yeah, I'm going to send the number... Yeah, I'll be back in four months... Just hang on one second... I'll send it now..." She then goes in her messages and then texts to Bernadette, "Howard is here in the apartment! He's drunk! CALL THE POLICE ASAP!"

She then puts the phone to her ear again and asking pretend to call her boss. "You got it? Good. I'll see you in a few months… Ok, bye." She then pretends to hang up and went over to sit on the couch.

"I apologize… Um… Do you want anything?"

"I don't want anything…" Howard slurs as he sat down next to her. "I do want something… More of like a someone…" He moved closer to her and she moves away nervously about what will happen next.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked.

Howard then slurs wrapping an arm around her, "I need you Penny... I want you Penny... I always wanted you..." He then tried to kiss her and she instantly moved much away into Sheldon's spot.

"Don't make me punch you Howard! Need I remind you of the pain the last time we were in this position?!"

"Come on baby, all I needed is love!"

Just as Howard nearly makes a move, the door opened and Bernadette came in with something in her hands and points it at Howard.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU RAT BASTARD!" She shrieks.

Howard turns around facing her and chuckles, "Well well well… Look what the cat dragged in…"

Bernadette shouts, "I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Penny immediately stands up and takes the bassinet with Alex in it and takes him to the nursery.

"Come on Bernie-"

"Don't you Bernie me! You were about to hit on Penny!" Bernadette yells.

"Thats because you don't want me anymore!"

"You were being selfish!"

"I NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO ANYMORE!" Howard yells. "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME BE A MAN I WANT TO BE!"

Bernadette then says calm yet with fury, "That's because I wanted a loving husband more than who you are now. That's why I'm filing a divorce and taking the custody of our kids."

Howard shook his head scoffing.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Pasadena Count Police!"

Howard then asked in disbelief, "You called the police?"

"Yes. I did," Bernadette says calmly.

He couldn't believe it. The woman he loves other than his mother calls the police on him.

"Why you little-"

Then the door opened up and three policemen walked in and grabbed Howard's arms. Penny came back into the living room.

"Is this the man you described ma'am," one of the cops asked Bernadette.

"He's the one."

Howard pleads while being held captive as one of the cops put handcuffs on him, "Please Bernie! Thought we had something… I mean no harm!"

Bernadette didn't say another word just as the two policemen started to drag him off. Penny went to explain to the police while she just stood there and thinking about what just happened.

Am I doing the right thing?


	23. Chapter 23

"Thanks for being flexible for me sharing a room with you Sheldon," Leonard says coming in the room in pajamas.

Sheldon who is laying in his childhood bed in his pajamas replied staring up at the ceiling, "Your welcome."

Leonard gets in the trundle bed and pulls the covers on himself.

"This is nice... I haven't had a sleepover in years..."

"How long is years?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard wasn't that tired just yet and wanted to make conversations with him.

He mumbled, "Forever."

"That is not true. We always have our friends over," Sheldon said remembering.

"I mean in general. I hardly ever had a sleepover in my childhood. Unless you count sleep-away camp. But not like this. I never had a real friend. I had a friend but he's just a science partner."

Sheldon turns over in his bed facing Leonard.

"Besides, my mother forbids sleepovers at our house," Leonard continues.

"I always liked your mother. And I wish she was my mother..." Sheldon sighs.

"I know, you said that many times."

"But mom comforts me so I'm torn in between," Sheldon says. "I guess that I always was jealous of how you have a perfect mom."

Leonard admits, "Same here. Your mom is like the mother is always wanted. So nurturing, comforting and I always there whenever there was trouble."

"I wish we switched at birth," Sheldon mumbles.

"That wouldn't be possible buddy. You were born in Texas and I was born in New Jersey-"

"I know... It would've been fun to think about," Sheldon said.

There was silence for a few seconds before admitting, "I had a sleepover once..."

"Really? Other than at Penny's?"

"Yes..."

"Not just at a relative or someone in your family?"

"Yes. I was ten and I was forced to keep a secret which nearly eats me alive. I had to spend the night at Tam's. I told him the secret which made me feel so much better," Sheldon said.

Leonard raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow... What secret?"

"It was financial secret. But dad cleared it up with mom and she was beyond furious."

"I still couldn't get over the fact that you had a best friend before meeting me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sheldon sighed, "Because I never wanted to talk about Tam."

"Care to tel me why?" Leonard asked facing Sheldon from his bed.

He sighed and starts explaining, "When I got accepted to Caltech and I have to move to California. Tam and I agreed to be roommates until he had a girlfriend and decided to stay in Texas, and I had to move out by myself..."

"Oh buddy... I'm so sorry. That must've been awful for you."

"I know. I also had made acquaintances along the way... There's Libby-"

"Who's Libby?" Leonard asked curious.

Sheldon answers, "She went to school with us. I always liked her-"

"Always liked her? Like a crush?"

"Pretty much, yes. She loves things that I love and we got along for a short time. Until she thinks I'm a little baby."

Leonard looked confused before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I was ten going to high school. I was smaller than everyone else. I thought we were equals but it's the age difference that made me upset. Which was why I never spoke with her again. And it was also the reason why I disapprove Geology."

"What has that girl got to do with Geology?"

"She loves studying rocks and fossils. I was in love with that for a short time."

Leonard then asked, "So basically you hated Geology because of that girl?"

"I always thought it's a hobby of rock collecting. I know there are experiments on that and minerals, but I believe that's child's play," Sheldon explained tugging up the covers to his neck.

Leonard looked confused. "Ok..."

"There's also Paige-"

"Who's Paige?" He suddenly asked. Where did these people come from and why didn't Sheldon say anything about it?

Sheldon once again explains, "She and I had a college course together. We're both the same age and we are both prodigies. We always compete on who's the smartest. But we sometimes send messages to each other until we stopped keeping in touch years after we met. I heard recently that she's an anthropologist now working in Brazil."

Leonard asked very surprised, "Why didn't you tell me about any of these people Sheldon?"

"Because I never wanted to talk about them… I didn't think they were really friends. I remember that day hearing about the Nobel Prize winners. It was the first time I ever got to hear it through satellite radio rather than hearing it in a newspaper. I invited everyone from high school to come to hear in the garage as the attena was hooked to the roof thanks to dad and my brother who helped. I even provided cereal and milk for breakfast as it was an appropriate time. I went through so much trouble to get it done that once it was time… No one showed up. Not Tam… Not even Dr. Sturgis-"

"Who's he?"

"Former professor and Meemaw's former boyfriend… I haven't seen or heard him in years. He disappeared while I was in Germany."

Sheldon continued, "He was going to come, but he was having an episode and my Meemaw had to pull him out of what was going on. And what's worse, when the prize was announced, it was quarks."

"I remember that! 1990! That was my first time listening to prize winners as well!"

Sheldon gave him a small smile before speaking, "I was hoping that neutrinos would win. But not only it lost, I felt like one because neutrinos never bond with anything and quarks come together. I was worried about when I'll ever make a friend again or staying alone for the rest of my life without a friend in the world. Sometimes I do want to be alone, but not forever," Sheldon continues as tears brim in his eyes. "Who am I kidding? I have always failed to make a friend… Or even be a friend."

Leonard then sat up and said shaking his head, "That was never true! You met me, Howard and Raj and then we met Penny. If it wasn't for you I would've married Penny and if we weren't still in a relationship, we would've met Bernadette. And if you have never met me, in turn not meeting Howard and Raj, you would've met Amy."

That name made Sheldon think about his wife who is still in a coma. He wishes to know that she is alright.

Leonard finishes, "But really, if it wasn't for you, we all wouldn't be together..."

"If that stupid earthquake never happened, we all would've been still together," Sheldon mumbles, but Leonard can still hear.

He places a hand on Sheldon's arm and said, "Everything will be ok Sheldon... We're all still here for you. Even Raj. I know he's there watching us."

Sheldon didn't say anything.

"I promise everything will work out," Leonard said, "And Amy will be ok."

"And Meemaw?"

Leonard sighed, "I can't really promise you that buddy… But as I said, everything will work out."

Just then the bedroom door opened revealing Mary.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"Everything's fine ma'am," Leonard says getting back in his trundle bed.

Sheldon asked with a little worry, "Is Meemaw alright?"

She sighed sadly wiping a tear from her eye, "She's not doing so good baby… She might not make the next few nights."

That made a tear slip from Sheldon's eye.

Mary went to sit on the bed and gently strokes his head.

"Your grandmother was a very strong woman. She was truly an amazing person."

Another tear slip from his eye.

"I want you to get some sleep baby. It will be ok," she says tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She turns to Leonard and gently ruffing Leonard's head in a motherly way. "And goodnight to you too!"

He blushed a little but it felt like this is what he always wanted.

Mary went to exit, turned off the lights and then shut the door.

Leonard takes off his glasses on the nightstand near him and turned over whispering goodnight to .

Sheldon didn't answer, so Leonard thought he was sleeping. He only shrugged and turned over again closing his eyes.

But Sheldon is still awake. His eyes are wide open and staring up at the ceiling. He started thinking about what his mom had said. And he thought for a long time.

**I apologize in advance about the next chapter I will write tomorrow! It suddenly came to mind and I decided to do it. Ya'll would be pissed (please don't be)... But I thought it would get interesting! **

**So please leave positive reviews and I will continue this!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS! SERIOUSLY I DO! PLEASE DON'T RIOT! It's just that one thing lead to another and it's a mortal wound that is infected. You try healing it and it's too late. I'm very sorry to do this!**

**But I am posting two chapters today! Please leave positive reviews so I can continue! **

"Did I really do the right thing?" Bernadette asked Penny as she makes coffee for them. All the kids are all sleeping in Alex's nursery after the entire incident.

She says still upset to Bernadette, "Of course you did! He was about to rape me for crying out loud! I wanted to tell Leonard, but he might be sleeping now… Aw who am I kidding?! I can't tell him!"

"But Penny, putting him in jail?"

"And you should be proud of that! You will have the custody of Halley and Michael in no time at all."

Bernadette says very unsure, "I really don't know. I just feel like I went too far."

"Bernadette!" Penny shouts quietly trying to not wake up the babies. "He is not your problem anymore! And you don't want anything else to do with him anymore! Stop being so guilty and move on with your life."

"Your not helping Penny," Bernadette said frowning.

"That's because I'm angry, upset and hurt," she replied back. "And he deserves to rot in jail!"

"I don't care if he deserves it or not," Bernadette says taking her pocket book. "I know there's been a lot on his mind that caused him to act this way and get arrested and we are getting a divorce, but that is no reason to have him in jail. I'm gonna straighten out with him once I'm there."

"Are you insane?!" Penny nearly yells. "That guy nearly raped me!"

"Don't worry. I won't bail him out. I'm just gonna talk to him," Bernadette said before leaving the apartment. "Watch the kids for me please."

Penny didn't want Bernadette to see Howard. But she nodded not giving any choice. No matter how selfish Howard was, somewhere deep inside of Bernadette, she still loves him very much...

Sheldon sat up seeing his dad sitting on the desk chair in his room in the darkness. Leonard was nowhere to be found. His bed was empty.

"What are you doing here?"

His dad then stand up and starts, "I know that your going through a lot right now. Both women you love are in hospitals and I ain't gonna blame you."

"Why does Meemaw have to be in the hospital?"

"Listen son, it was time for her to go. She's a very old woman. You have to accept that. This is God's plan, not mine."

Sheldon doesn't know what to say. He is beyond upset.

George continues, "I'm very sorry this is all happening so fast for you son. I just wish to give more time."

"I really want Meemaw and Amy out of the hospital."

"I know you do son. And Amy will be ok. But Meemaw won't make it by the next few nights."

Sheldon felt more tears in his eyes. "I really don't want her to die."

"I know you don't. But have to accept it. Meemaw can't live forever you know."

His son didn't say anything. He just twiddled his fingers with so many thoughts rushing in his head.

"The reason why I'm really here is that someone wants to see you..."

Sheldon wipes the tears from his eyes and look over to the corner of the bedroom seeing a familiar figure coming out of the darkness.

"I'm sorry Sheldon..."

Sheldon immediately sat up in his bed gasping and gripping tight to the sheets. He looks around the bedroom seeing no ghosts there but Leonard who is sleeping soundly in his trundle bed.

Tears fall from his eyes and he keeps muttering, "Please be a dream... Please be a dream... Please be a dream..."

Penny's phone rang and she picks it up after seeing Bernadette's caller ID. It was nearly midnight in Pasadena and she hasn't even gone to bed yet. She was worried for Bernadette who was at the police station.

"Hello? Bernie?"

On the other end it sounded like Bernadette is in a meltdown.

"Penny! I'm heading to the hospital!"

"What happened?! Is it Amy?!" Penny asked instantly worried.

"No it's Howard! He's dead!"


	25. Chapter 25

Sheldon ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents from his stomach into the toilet and eventually dry heaves before crying on the bathroom floor.

"Shelly? Are you alright baby?"

He hears his mother coming in the bathroom.

"No..." Sheldon replied not looking at her.

"Are you sick baby?" She places a hand on his forehead.

He answers again, "No..."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. I just had a bad dream." Sheldon flushes the toilet and brushed his teeth to get the gunk out of his mouth before slowly leaving the bathroom and back into the bedroom and slowly got into bed.

Suddenly he hears a phone ring. It was Leonard's phone.

He heard him groan and turn over before hearing, "Hello…"

On the other line Penny cries, "Leonard!"

"What happened? Is it Amy?" Leonard asked starting to wake up.

"No Leonard! It's Howard! He's dead! He killed himself in jail!"

"WHAT?!" Leonard shouts but instantly quiets down seeing Sheldon in bed thinking he's asleep.

Penny cries over the phone, "Bernadette went to the police station but there were ambulances and she's in the hospital now! I want to go but I'm watching Alex and her kids! There was a suicide note in the jail cell next to him one of the officers said! They said he asked for pencil and paper and was going to write something!"

"Hold on a second?" Leonard asked feeling almost overwhelmed. "Howard's in jail?"

"Yes Leonard! I told Bernadette to call the cops!"

"But why?"

"He was drunk and he tried to rape me!" Penny screamed over the phone.

It was silent between them expect Penny sniffles as she was a sobbing mess until Leonard finally asked, "Howard tried to rape you?"

"He wanted to because of what happened between him and Bernadette! I thought we did the right thing! I didn't think he was going to kill himself! Now Bernadette thinks it's her fault!"

"Oh my god…" Leonard takes a deep breath feeling tears pour from his eyes.

"Leonard I need you! Please come back!"

Leonard is now facing a serious dilemma. Sheldon's Meemaw is dying and he has to make sure Sheldon is ok, but Penny needed her husband after his friend commits suicide.

He says as more tears come down, "Penny, I wish I can, but I have to be here for Sheldon. His grandmother is not doing so good."

"Oh god…" Penny cries over the phone.

"I really don't know what to do! I can't just leave Sheldon here!"

"But I really need someone!"

"Call your parents and try to have them come?" Leonard asked suggesting. "I really want to be with you too Penny. But I promised Sheldon. I'm very sorry!" He just started crying now too.

Penny says, "I'll call my parents to watch the kids while I comfort Bernie. They were planning on visiting their new grandson soon anyways."

"Then call them first thing, alright?"

"Ok," Penny whimpers a little.

"I love you," Leonard said wiping tears from his eyes.

She replies crying, "I love you too!"

Leonard slowly hangs up, puts his phone down and is now deep in thought. He looks over at Sheldon who had never moved. He knows his promise that everything will be better but now realizes that the promise has been broken.

Raj is dead.

Howard committed suicide.

Sheldon's grandmother is dying.

And Amy is in a coma.

"I'm so sorry," Leonard whispered to his best friend and continued to cry realizing it was all too much for him and Sheldon.

Unknown to him, Sheldon was pretending to sleep, hearing the entire conversation. So the dream was true. Howard was really dead. And he really wanted him to forgive him then. But he hasn't accepted it yet. And now he realizes that it was all his fault.

He was angry at Howard, so angry that he refuses to speak to him. Those last few words Sheldon said to Howard were hurtful and thought he deserved that. Bernadette will feel so mad at him for causing the rift after the earthquake.

Now he is angry and upset with Leonard. But he couldn't blame him at the same time. It was all getting worse for not only him, but for everyone as well.

He felt tears fall and he slowly hugged his pillow tightly silently hoping that Amy would be out of the coma soon.

**Please leave positive reviews and again I'm very sorry!**


	26. Chapter 26

Leonard walked into the kitchen around dawn finding Mary making scrambled eggs and bacon at the stove.

"Mornin' Leonard," Mary says cheerfully, "I didn't see you there."

"Good morning… Um… I apologize but I'm not very hungry."

Mary asked little puzzled, "Why?"

"Um… Penny called me late last night. Howard was arrested and I know this goes everything you stand for, but he killed himself." Leonard feels like he's starting to cry again.

Mary immediately dropped her spatula, turned off the stove before turning to hug Leonard which he accepts.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. But how did this happen?"

"Since Raj's death," Leonard explains letting go of a hug, "He's been upset and depressed that he took it out on everyone including Sheldon. Bernadette was furious that she wanted to divorce him. He left for India for a month and came back drunk and was going to have it out with my wife but they called the cops just in time and then he killed himself in jail."

She starts to feel tears as well. "Oh dear. He went through a lot. I'm very sorry this had to happen."

"Can you please not tell Sheldon… I promised him something and now it's been unexpectedly broken. I don't think he knows yet," Leonard said.

Mary nods. "Alright. I'm gonna head to the hospital. Missy is heading for work and Georgie will be here in a few hours. Are you both alright here alone?"

"Yeah. Sheldon hasn't gotten up yet, but he'll understand."

She says, "Whenever he gets up, tell him breakfast is ready. Ok?"

"Ok… Thank you."

"You are very welcome!" Mary kisses Leonard's cheek before leaving the house to go to the hospital.

He takes the breakfast and goes to eat in the living room.

It was two hours later that he heard footsteps. He looked up seeing Sheldon coming in the living room sitting down on the couch and watch tv.

"Hey buddy… You ok?"

"I'm fine," Sheldon says frowning.

Leonard sighs, "There's breakfast for you in the kitchen if you want any."

"I'm not hungry," Sheldon said sounding not so happy.

"Sheldon, you need to eat something-"

"I said I'm not hungry!"

He glared at Leonard before continuing to watch tv and think.

Leonard felt concerned for him… Maybe he was having a bad night or something?

He slowly said, "If you really want to talk? I'll be right here…"

Sheldon just ignored him and Leonard gave up.

Meanwhile in 4A, Bernadette was a sobbing mess in Penny's arms.

"I can't believe he's dead!" Bernadette cries while hugging Penny tightly. "This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Bernie," Penny says comforting her, "it's not your fault! It was never your fault!"

Bernadette let's go and says sounding she regretted it, "I never should have been fair with him."

"Sweetie, he was upset about what happened with Raj and you were divorcing him. It was overwhelming and it depresses him. But it was never really your fault."

"I just wish this whole thing was a dream," Bernadette whispers, "That the earthquake never happened."

Penny sniffles as tears come out, "I know... I want that too... What are we going to do now?"

"I guess hold a funeral?"

"I don't know if we can. Leonard and Sheldon aren't back yet. Sheldon's grandmother is passing Bernie. He has to stay in Texas..."

Bernadette cries as more tears pour out, "Oh no."

"Leonard was very sad about this too. But he can't leave Sheldon. He's already losing his grandmother and it was becoming too much for him. Maybe we wouldn't hold a funeral but we'll figure out something, ok?"

"Ok."

Sheldon never spoke to Leonard for the rest of the day until dinnertime where a friend of Mary's bought some cornbread and chili. Leonard accepted it and brought it inside. He placed it on the dining room table and takes some before calling Sheldon.

Sheldon has gone back to his room hours ago leaving Leonard alone.

After calling him a few times, Leonard sighed and started to eat his dinner before hearing the door open and heard a voice, "Hey? Anyone here?"

"Georgie?"

Then he sees a man with a black jacket coming in the dining room.

"Leonard? What are you doing here?" Georgie asks with a Texan accent.

"Long story," he replied standing up to give him a brotherly hug.

"Long time no see man!" Georgie pats him on the back and they let go of the hug.

Georgie asks, "Are you here with Sheldon?"

"Yes. He's in his room now. I have called him for dinner but he's not coming to get it. I don't know if he's upset at me or something like that. He didn't have breakfast with me this morning.

"Then I'd say we get him."

The two head down the hallway and to Sheldon's bedroom finding the door shut. Leonard tries turning the knob but found it locked.

He knocked on it. "Sheldon?" He continued to knock on it. "Sheldon?"

"What's going on?"

They heard Missy come over.

"Your brother locked himself in his room," Leonard replied. He knocked on the door again. "Sheldon! Open up! We're getting worried!"

Missy then shouts, "Shelly! Answer us!"

There was still nothing.

Georgie took a deep breath and says, "Stand back."

"What?"

"I said stand back! I'm gonna break down this door," he says going to get an old baseball bat from the closet. Missy and Leonard stepped out of the way to have Georgie run to the door and smash it having the door fall to the ground.

The three ran inside finding Sheldon who is lying on the ground unconscious, and his right arm had a sleeve up that is deep red.

**I can't wait to continue! No, Sheldon won't die. The next chapter will definitely have him in it! But I know, I couldn't think of anything else more than putting it in this chapter. Penny and Bernadette might not be in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews and I will continue this!**


	27. Chapter 27

Sheldon opened his eyes in hopes to find someone to talk to. He wishes his father was there.

"Even as a genius, that was the stupidest thing you ever done."

He turned around finding Howard and Raj there.

"Hello..."

Howard asked, "Why did you do that Sheldon?"

"I just needed someone to talk to. I am very angry at Leonard right now," Sheldon admits. "He promised me that everything will get better! It just got worse! I needed to sleep or something and I thought that if I see blood, I could pass out."

"That was stupid. You have Leonard and everyone worried and upset. They're taking you to the hospital right now."

Sheldon said sadly, "I didn't want suicide! I just wanted to talk to someone!"

"We're here. You could talk to us," Raj said stepping forward to help Sheldon up.

"Where's my father?"

"He wanted us to take this one," Howard replied. "I actually wanted to apologize for hurting you before. I was just upset."

"It's all my fault Howard," Sheldon admits again. "I didn't mean to make you that way."

"No it is definitely not your fault," Howard assures him. "I went through so much. My best friend was killed, Bernadette and I were in an awful relationship, it was terrible that I decided to leave. On a brighter note, I get to see my best friend and my mom again."

Raj then said exiting Sheldon's bedroom, "Let go to the hospital." Howard and Sheldon followed him.

"But the hospital is almost three miles away..."

"Which is why we'll ride... In style!" Howard holds up his keys and clicked the unlock button and Sheldon looks at the the familiar car.

He gasped, "A batmobile?!"

"Yep. We're taking this baby to the hospital," Howard said as the three get in. Raj in the drivers seat, Howard in the front passenger seat and Sheldon in the back passenger seat.

Raj begins driving the car.

"Tell me again why your so mad at Leonard?" Howard asked looking back to Sheldon.

"He promised everything will get better. No it won't. Meemaw is dying and you're dead. And I'm worried that Amy will die too. Along with the baby."

Howard sighed, "Buddy. I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you."

"And I still hate change. This was just too much," he says on the verge of tears. "No one would promise that Amy will be ok."

"I know you don't want to lose her Sheldon. Sometimes you have to accept what goes on all around you. Right now, Leonard is very sad and angry because he was about to lose another best friend. Do you want that?"

"I didn't want to commit suicide," Sheldon nearly shouted. "I just wanted to talk to someone who was there for me! Someone who is not alive anymore to help me through the pain! I would let Leonard help, but he broke the promise! I would let Penny help but she's not here! I would let mom help but she's spending days in the hospital watching Meemaw who is dying right now!" Tears flow down his face and starts to cry.

Raj looks at Howard like he doesn't know what to do. They really don't know what to do.

"You know what. Just take me there," Sheldon said wiping the tears. "I wanna be alone."

Raj and Howard looked at Sheldon and then each other and decided to let it be silent for the rest of the ride until the reached the hospital.

Sheldon looks back at the front of the car noticing that Howard and Raj are nowhere to be seen. He was left in the batmobile.

When he said he wanted to be alone, he only meant in his thoughts and not talk to anyone, but not get out of the car and leave him in it. Especially in a dream.

He steps out of the vehicle seeing that he's not really at the hospital.

There were more of trees and no buildings to be seen.

It's very foggy around him. He knows that fog.

He's in Dagobah.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**My brain has processed so many thoughts while at camp! I really wanted to end this soon. But I'm gonna let it keep going. Starting to get a writers block. I don't want one because I enjoyed writing this and I am so motivated into this thanks to ya'll!**

**Please leave positive reviews and you will see what happens next! **


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello?"

Sheldon calls wanting an answer.

"Anyone? Howard? Raj?"

He looks around. All there is is trees. Trees. Trees. More trees. And more fog.

He asked feeling more alone. "Is anyone here?"

Then he sees something glowing up ahead between two trees. He goes to see what it really is.

It's a pond. A small pond. Much smaller than other swampy ponds in Dagobah.

The closer he looked at it, it glows brighter and brighter.

"I don't remember this in Star Wars…" Sheldon mumbled. His hand slowly touches the water and it ripples revealing something.

A young boy sitting outside in the chair swing looking up the stars.

"Raj? What are you doing out here? It's past your bedtime."

"I just wanted to look at the stars mom," Raj said.

To Sheldon's point of view, the boy looks nothing like the Raj he knew… And the voice calling him sounds familiar.

"Honey, you have to be in bed. You got school tomorrow." A woman came over and picked up the boy and took him in the house.

"Is Howard in bed?" The woman asked a man.

"Yup. And so is Connie," a man replied.

"Good."

And the man's voice sounds way familiar.

Sheldon now sees a man kissing a woman with short brunette hair with glasses who looks exactly like Amy. And the man kissing her… Was his older self.

The man has never changed appearance. Maybe a little facial hair and a little stubble on his chin.

"I'm gonna put Raj to bed," Amy said taking the boy to his and Howard's bedroom.

"Daddy?"

The older Sheldon turns around finding a tiny girl in her nightie.

"Connie? What you doing up?"

"I can't sleep daddy."

He picks the girl up and says, "I don't want a crabby young lady tomorrow, so you have to go to bed."

The older Sheldon takes Connie to her room and then came out to find Amy in the living room.

"Kids in bed?"

"Yeah. Finally. First day of school jitters I guess. It's unbelievable that Connie will be a kindergartner," Amy says.

The older Sheldon smiled. "We really gotta remind Howard to show his sister around."

"I also can't believe Raj is starting high school despite his age!"

"Yeah," he sighed wrapping an arm around her. "He got that from me."

Amy nodded. "At least he's going with Halley. She's starting ninth grade."

"Yes. I can't believe it's been eleven years since the Pasadena Earthquake '19. I can't help but feel that time went by too fast," The older Sheldon said as the present Sheldon looks on.

"I also can't help but feel glad that your still alive," The older Sheldon continues, "I was an emotional wreck while you were in a coma. Almost two months… That felt like forever."

Amy kisses him and leans on him. "Everything is alright now. I'm here, your here. We got three amazing kids and another one on the way," she says rubbing her tummy. "Do you think it's boy or a girl?"

"I want a girl."

Her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes. That way we're all equal. Besides, Connie can use a playmate."

"What if it's a boy?" Amy asked.

The older Sheldon sighed, "Then Connie will be hating her brother even after we tell her 'it's a boy.'"

"Let's hope it's a girl… If not… We can try another?"

"Perhaps. But one step at a time…"

The present Sheldon looks on the conversation. So Amy is alive and alright and they have three kids. Two boys and one girl. They even named their kids after Howard, Raj and his Meemaw.

A tear escapes from his eye and now he realizes that she's ok. Or at least if she is.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled out of the pond and looks around seeing that he's still alone in Dagobah.

If Amy is alive… Sheldon thought. Then hopefully it will be alright.

"That's exactly what I want you to have Sheldon."

He turns around finding his dad there.

"Have the faith you needed and your love will be alright."

Sheldon slowly smiled at George.

"And if you need anything, we'll be right here with you," George says as another person came over.

"Your father is right moonpie."

To Sheldon's shock. Meemaw came over and stood next to him.

"Meemaw?" Sheldon asked in shock. "You're dead?"

"I am now moonpie," Meemaw said. "But we'll be here for you whenever you need us."

Sheldon nodded.

George raised his eyebrows. "You know you'll be getting an earful when you get back."

He nodded again and then he felt himself slip into darkness and before he knew it, he sees a bright light and finds himself lying down.

Once his vision clears up, he sat up a little bit and looks at his arm seeing it's been bandaged. He looks around finding Leonard asleep in a chair nearby.

He should really apologize to him for doing this to him.

His left hand reached to Leonard's hand to wake him up.

He heard Leonard inhale and he opened his eyes. He fixes his glasses before his eyes water and his voice cracks, "Sheldon?"

"I'm very sorry Leonard," Sheldon says feeling terrible hoping that Leonard wasn't too mad at him.

Before he knew it, he felt arms around him hugging him tightly. Sheldon just hugs back crying with Leonard.

**So I have to slow down with writing and updating cause i got another project to do before end of summer and I have surgery soon. I might hold off for a little bit unless i have time to write and post!**

**Anyways, shouout to Boris Yeltsin for the idea! Thank you very much!**

**Please give positive reviews and I will continue this story! **


	29. Chapter 29

Due to the incident, Sheldon was grounded. For an entire week by his mother.

He took the punishment knowing that he deserved it.

His mom was sobbing as was Missy and George was only in tears because not only they found him bleeding, but Meemaw has indeed passed that evening.

The funeral the next day was not short and not long either. He only stood and watched as the casket is about to go underground later. Roses were all put on the casket. And people wish their final goodbyes to Constance Tucker.

Sheldon just stood there. Leonard stood next to him hoping that his best friend wouldn't try to kill himself again.

After the memorial service, they went to the party at their home.

Mary's friends from the bible study made brisket and salads for everyone. But Sheldon didn't want to talk to the people though his mom wants him to be nice about it.

Leonard facetimed Penny and Bernadette later after the party was over. He told them that they'll come back to Pasadena by tomorrow night.

He gets into bed and watched as Sheldon gets into his.

Mary came in to kiss his son goodnight and turns off the lights leaving them.

Leonard turned over in his trundle bed to face Sheldon.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Sheldon simply said, "I'm fine."

"Please tell me you are," Leonard said sounding a bit worried.

"I am fine Leonard. Do you need to ask again?" Sheldon never wanted to talk about this.

"So basically after what you just pulled, you were brought back to normal? After nearly killing yourself, you just go back to your normal condescending self!?"

That made Sheldon turn over. He glared at Leonard.

"I didn't want to kill myself."

"Then why in the hell would you cut yourself!? You had me and your siblings worried! Your brother carried you to his truck, your sister was holding you and I called your mother and she was having a meltdown! Why would you!?"

Sheldon sat up and shouted, "I did it just to talk to someone!"

"Talk to who!?"

"My father!"

There was sudden silence between the two. But after almost five seconds Leonard then said, "Despite that you are the smartest man I have ever known, that was the stupidest thing to do!"

"I just wanted to talk to him because he always comes whenever I need him, or Arthur, or any ghost that I know!"

Leonard's angry face softened. "What?"

"The reason why I did that is because whenever I'm asleep, they come to me in my dreams whenever I needed help. And I really did need help! Instead they took me to Dagobah to see what happens in the future. I did this just to fall asleep. I couldn't take drugs or drink milk. This was the last thing I needed to do but I didn't have a choice."

His best friend replied with a question while Sheldon saw through the darkness that he's about to cry. "Why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you."

"Because I was angry at you," Sheldon answered still sounding mad. "You broke our promise. You said everything would be alright, but things got worse! I was worried that Amy won't be alright."

"Is that why you wouldn't speak to me the other day?"

"Yes."

Leonard frowned at him. "I just can't believe you did that! That was so stupid of you! Very stupid of you! Do you have idea how angry and worried we all are? Do you even have any idea what hell you put me and your family through! Even Penny wanted to go Nebraska on your ass once we're home!"

Sheldon didn't say anything. He noticed that Leonard broke down into tears.

"I lost Raj, and I just lost Howard… I cannot lose you too! You're my best friend Sheldon. I cannot lose you too!" He starts crying into his hands. "I'm sorry that I broke our promise! Really I am! But that is definitely no reason to do that!"

Leonard then heard a rustle in the sheets and then felt two arms encircle him into a hug.

He continues to cry into Sheldon while Sheldon felt tears coming as well.

"I'm very sorry too Leonard," Sheldon says sounding calm though he felt tears come as well. "I didn't know what else to do… And it was just too much for me."

Leonard continued crying while Sheldon held him tightly, rocking him very slowly and whispering repeatedly, "There there… Everything will be alright… Sheldon's here."

**So what did ya'll think? Please leave positive reviews!**

**Good news is, I finished the project, now i can continue! Bad news, I feel like this story is almost done... I hope I have more ideas... And more bad news, I'm getting surgery on my eyelid tomorrow. I am a little nervous but I know I will be asleep the whole time.**

**Anyways again please leave positive reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

It was two weeks since Sheldon and Leonard returned to Pasadena. Penny and Bernadette continue to look out for each other while the men do the same. Penny continues taking care of Alex while Leonard goes to work. Bernadette signed a lease for Howard's house and moves in with her parents temporarily. She continued working her way through so she can get a place of her own. Sheldon stays with Leonard and Penny for a while not knowing when to go back to work.

Sheldon decided it was time to return but it was a massively huge mistake to go back.

"Are you ok Sheldon?" Leonard asked while driving him and Sheldon to Caltech.

"I'm fine… It's just I haven't worked in so long… I mean, I love to continue, but it feels weird without Howard and Raj."

"I know… Me too buddy."

Neither spoke the rest of the way to Caltech and went down to their respective offices.

Sheldon walks in seeing some minor damages. Mainly his framed PHDs are on the floor, shards of glass scattered around it.

The first thought was the clean it but decided to put it aside for later. He heads over to the collapsed whiteboard and picks it back up.

He remembers what he saw in Dagobah and remembers what he said about how long Amy was in a coma. Sheldon looks at the calendar and takes a marker to calculate the days. He was supposed to know exactly how many days it's been since the earthquake but his mind was lost then and couldn't keep track.

He solved his equation and sees that week on the calendar will be the week that Amy will wake up which will be in exactly two weeks.

"Hey Coopahhhhhhh…"

Sheldon turned around finding Kripke standing there in the doorway.

"What do you want Kripke?" Sheldon asked coldly. Clearly he doesn't want to converse with his arch enemy.

"Well… All I wanted to say is wewcome back and I hope your doing alwight without your wife."

Sheldon looked a little confused. He asked, "What are you saying Kripke? That I've been alright without Amy? It's been hell for me."

"I can see that. You without your wife is pwobably the worst thing ever," Kripke said. "Such a shame she hasn't awoke yet. What if she never wakes up Coopah?"

"She will! She's going to be in two weeks."

"How can you know for sure Coopah? She might not…"

Sheldon argues getting upset. "She will wake up out of that coma."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she won't. She might die."

"Take it back Kripke," Sheldon says getting angry.

Kripke snickers, "I won't. I knew she was ugly since I fiwst met her! In fact, when we went on a date years ago, I almost swept with her to make her just to humiwiate her!"

Sheldon now glared at him in massive anger. He felt his fists clench.

President Siebert walks down the hallway and just as he was about to deliver an important message to an office, two men rushed up across the hallway. Sheldon pushed Kripke up against the wall and barking in his face.

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"It was just a joke!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU HUMILIATED ME! YOU MOCKED ME! YOU THINK YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME! AND YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!?"

"I never swept with her!"

"TELL ME NOW YOU LIAR!" Sheldon screamed as his brute strength pushed him to the floor and he starts kicking him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Siebert came over to pull Sheldon away from Kripke. "What on earth is going on here!?"

"He's just overweacting!" Kripke shouts getting up and pointing at Sheldon. "Being dwamatic wike always!"

Sheldon yells, "YOU ARE A LIAR AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Please calm down gentlemen," Siebert says.

Sheldon said still upset. "You think you are better than me Kripke? Well guess what? You are not always! Amy and I I won that Nobel Prize and you didn't! Also you humiliated me on national radio! And calling my wife ugly and using her just for humiliation, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I never swept with her!"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH KRIPKE! DID YOU!?"

"Ok, this is going too far," Siebert starts before Kripke argues, "Woah Coopah, I was just joking and spweading that wumor just to get you to go all cwazy! But what's true is that she is an ugly wittle bitch."

And before he knew it a fist met his face and he fell to the ground.

Siebert shouts, "Dr. Cooper-"

"You take back everything you said Kripke, or I swear I will… I will…" He trails off.

"What's going on? I heard screaming!"

Leonard ran down to the scene.

"Coopah, I only wumored that!" Kripke shouts from the floor as Siebert watches.

"Rumored what?"

"That he slept with Amy," Sheldon replied still mad.

"What?" Leonard asked shocked looking at Kripke.

"It was only a wie! I only said that just to scwew you awound because you desewve it Coopah! You may be a genius but your just the stupidest idiot who never knew what goes on in the weal world like the rest of us do!"

Just then, Sheldon felt instantly hurt at those words. Leonard and Siebert stared in shock like what the heck is going on!

"There! I said it!" Kripke finishes with a proud smile.

Sheldon huffed and then stormed off.

"Ha! Go back where ya came fwom sucker!" Kripke shouted after him.

Leonard shouted getting mad as well. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"What? He still can't take sawcasam?" Kripke taunts and then laughs.

"You know what? Sheldon may have been an ass, but you are a much bigger one. He's been going through a rough time and he was starting to get better. But guess what, you made it worse. That was very cruel what you did to him. Don't you even bother to apologize to him! He wouldn't ever forgive you anyways! To hell with you and everything you say!" He yelled pointing a finger into his face and then walking away to look for Sheldon.

President Siebert crosses his arms in disgust and said, "That was out of line Dr. Kripke. I have no choice but to fire you. Take the rest of the day and clear your things."

"But-"

"I have seen absolutely enough," Siebert says calm yet livid turning and walking away.

Kripke was astonished as he stood there watching his boss walk away and turns around at the direction where Leonard and Sheldon walked away and his eyes darken in pure fury.

How dare he?!

This isn't over yet.

**HEY YA'LL! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN OVER TWO WEEKS! THIS TOOK FREAKING FOREVER TO WRITE!**

**I spent so much time writing this and rehearsing for Shrek at the same time. And since school has started and haven't been called in. I decided to finally continue!**

**Please leave positive reviews and yes, Kripke is gonna go insane in the next chapter. But he won't be for long... **


	31. Chapter 31

"Sheldon! Wait!"

Leonard finally caught up with Sheldon in the Chemistry department.

"Don't ever listen to what Kripke said. He's a massive asshole!"

"He really hurt me Leonard," Sheldon said walking into an empty room of chemical wanting to be somewhere private. "He really did."

Leonard follows him. "But everything he said was never true-"

"He thinks I'm an idiot who ever existed."

"Buddy-"

"Is that what all of you think of me?!" Sheldon shouts really upset. "That I am an idiot who doesn't know anything about the real world!?"

Leonard sighs, "No. We wouldn't."

"Would you?" He asked sounding like he's about to break.

Leonard didn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything after he asked that. He didn't really want to hurt his best friend's feelings.

"And when he trash talks my wife, I want to kill him!"

"You wouldn't do that buddy. He's not worth it."

Sheldon sighs putting his head in hands, "I knew it was a mistake to come back here so soon."

"Buddy," Leonard says getting a ahold of him finally knowing what to say. "Listen to me… You are very smart! The most smartest person I have ever met! Everything you say is true. You never lied. You have pure honesty. And I promise you that you never were, not now, and not ever will be an idiot who never existed."

Sheldon only looked up to Leonard and he continued, "I guess I just didn't understand how you feel and you didn't understand how I felt either. But your like my brother. We're there for each other. You were there when I didn't think I needed you. And I when you didn't think you need."

Still silence between the both of them. Sheldon only stares at his best friend.

"It's gonna be alright buddy. We'll get him back later."

"That's exactwy what you both think you'll do."

The two turned around to the door finding Kripke standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Yet, I have other pwans to make," Kripke continues as he closes the door behind him.

Leonard questions with concern, "Kripke… Why did you shut the door?"

"Just to do a wittle thing I'd wike to call wevenge."

"For what?"

"For getting me fiwed!" Kripke then locks the door grinning evilly.

**HEY YA'LL! I'm sorry that this chapter is short! The next one will be great I promise. I've been motivated into cooking lately and I posted a short video of making dinner. I know it's weird as it sounds but I promised to cook for my family once a week and bake for the church once a week as well.**

**Anyways! Please leave positive reviews and I will try to continue this! I promise it will be great the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

Leonard and Sheldon backed up slowly when they saw Kripke.

"Because of you both, I have to weave the univewsity! And because of you Coopah! You wuined my caweer!"

"I ruined your career!? Well guess what! You ruined mine when you sneaked helium into my office!" Sheldon argues.

"And you put ewephant toothpaste over me and the entiwe boawd!"

"AND YOU DESERVE IT!" Sheldon yells.

Leonard puts his hand on Sheldon's shoulder stopping him from getting into a fight again.

"I may not be a people person, but I will not be treated like a major idiot!"

"That's because you are!" Kripke shouted. "You are absowutely the wowst human being awive!"

"Your wrong. That's because you are! You and your ridiculous speech impediment that annoys me all the time! You see how that feels the was you treated me!? Just do us and pretty much everyone at the university a favor and just leave. I am absolutely done taking your shit."

Leonard and Kripke stares at Sheldon in shock. Sheldon never curses. Never ever like that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I am absolutely done taking your shit Kripke, do I have to repeat that?"

Kripke looked flabbergasted.

Leonard then says to Sheldon, "Calm down buddy…"

"I think it's time that you both met your match." Kripke holds up something that looks like a fire match.

Both wondered what he's doing to do with it before they realized they're in a chemistry lab. And when there's a chemistry lab, there's chemicals that could explode from the flames.

Leonard said getting nervous, "Ok, Kripke? You are starting to get crazy!"

"Pfft! I'm cwazy! The cwazy one is standing next to you!"

"Please stop! You shouldn't do this!"

"You can't tell me what to do Hofstadter! I can do whatever I want! If I am not going to wowk hewe anymore! Both of you won't either!"

Just then, he threw it toward the table full of chemicals.

"LETS GO!" Leonard yells but Kripke was already out the door, closed it and locked them in.

"Damn!"

Sheldon and Leonard ran to the door and try to open it but couldn't.

They heard Kripke yell before hearing him run away, "YOU BOTH GO TO HELL!"

"LET US OUT!" Leonard and Sheldon both yell as the flame from the match starts to spread near the chemicals.

Sheldon shouts banging on the door, "HELP!"

"You know what?" Leonard says turning around looking for something to use to get out. He sees no fire extinguisher nearby but only found a pole with lab coats right next to him. He immediately takes it, takes the coats off and tries to beat down the door with it.

Sheldon looks behind him seeing the flame growing bigger and stronger and almost at the chemicals. He sees an air vent on the side of the room by the flames.

"Leonard! Look!"

Leonard stopped banging the door and turned around seeing the air vent also.

The two looked at each other and dashed past the flames to reach the vent. Leonard breaks it open and then says about to crawl in hoping they would fit in there, "Follow me Sheldon!"

"But we don't know where this leads!"

"Just get in here before the chemicals explode!"

Leonard already started crawling in but Sheldon still felt very unsure but when seeing a table full of bottles and chemicals nearly engulfed by flames, his mind was made up and immediately crawled into the dusty ventilation system just before hearing a loud boom that shook that probably the building and lots of smoke and flames move through the vents.

"SHELDON HURRY!" Leonard yells as the two try to keep up and not breathe in the smoke.

Eventually Leonard found the way out. He pushed the vent door open and pushed himself out to the ground taking in the fresh air outside. He coughed as the smoke starts coming out of the vents and inhaled in his inhaler.

"Sheldon! Come on! There's a way out!"

But after hearing nothing…

"Sheldon…"

… He instantly got worried.

"Sheldon?!"

Suddenly another large boom shook the building and the windows near him shatters into broken glass and flames and smoke erupt like a volcano through it. And more smoke came out of the vents as well.

"Oh no."

Leonard crawled right back in looking for his best friend but it was so smoky in there that he couldn't see anything. Not even though his glasses.

Until he stopped when his felt went onto something that's probably Sheldon's arm.

"Sheldon!"

When he still didn't get an answer, he thinks that Sheldon may be unconscious. He doesn't know if he really is due to the smoke.

Leonard pulled Sheldon's arm and pulled him back and out of the vents before more smoke appears and his asthma was starting to get the best of him.

He eventually pulled them out of the vents and laid him on the ground. He suddenly hears a fire alarm someone inside probably pulled and also hears sirens in the distance coming closer to the university.

"Sheldon? Buddy? Are you alright?" Leonard starts to move his body back and forth to wake him up which didn't work. He suddenly felt he couldn't breathe. His hand went into his pocket searching for an inhaler to breathe in but it was nowhere to be found.

"Sheldon! Please! Speak to me!" Leonard wheezed then went to check his pulse finding it slowing the pace.

"No! Sheldon!"

Just then the police cars and fire trucks arrive and Leonard felt like he was about to pass out. When the fireman came over to put out the chemical fire Leonard suddenly couldn't breathe and hears fading voices. The last thing he remembers was a fireman running over to him and the last thing he hears was the sirens that had faded fast into silence and darkness.

**Man this is a long chapter! Anyways, this took me days to think and write! I might leave this in a ciffhanger till God knows when. So please leave positive reviews and you will see what happens next!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HEY YA'LL! Thought I post this before going to work! Please leave positive reviews and I will continue this! **

The next thing Leonard heard are muffled voices as he slowly pulls himself back to consciousness.

He couldn't hear what they were really saying.

As he opens his eyes he sees a much brighter light until he couldn't really see since it's natural blurriness and needed glasses.

HIs voice cracks, "Penny? Anyone?"

"Leonard!"

He sees his blonde wife running over to him. "I'm here sweetie! I'm here!" She carefully puts something over his eyes and before he knew it he can see where he is. He's in the recovery room with Penny who is next to him.

"Are you ok?" She says giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Leonard took a deep breath and coughed. He looks over to a worried Penny.

"Yeah…" He answers, "I'm fine."

He suddenly remembers everything that was going on. Kripke, the chemical fire, Sheldon unconscious-

"Where's Sheldon!?" Leonard asks desperately looking around the recovery room looking for him.

"Honey…" Penny starts while tears form in her eyes.

Leonard softly gasped. Sheldon is dead? "No… it can't be…"

"He's on life support. He inhaled dangerous and somehow lethal chemical fumes during that explosion the investigators say. If you hadn't saved him in time, he would've been dead."

He says in shock, "He's on life support!?"

"Yes Leonard… They don't know if he'll be ok or not. He's in the ICU right now."

"God…" Leonard's voice cracks and he sniffles as tears fell immediately. "No…"

Penny climbed onto the bed and hugged him tightly as he broke down into tears.

He cannot lose another best friend! He cannot!

After five minutes of silence, Leonard asked still with pain in his heart, "Are the police still here?"

"Yes. You've been out for only a half hour after you both got here. Why?"

"I need to talk with them. Immediately."

"But the nurses won't release you yet."

"At least get them in here so I can talk to them!"

Penny sighed and nodded. "Ok." She got up and headed out of the room and into the hallway and coming back with the policeman and detective five minutes later.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter? I'm Officer Corman and that's Detective Langley. We're here to ask you questions."

Leonard only nodded.

"So, you and Dr. Sheldon Cooper were in the Caltech Chemistry Department at approximately 3:34 PM today?"

"Yes."

It took five simple questions and truthful answers before the detective asked, "Is there the reason why the chemistry lab bursted into flames? Unless you believe it was an accident."

Leonard shook his head quickly. "No! It was not an accident! Dr. Barry Kripke tried to kill us! Me and my best friend! He set fire in the chemistry lab and locked us both in there on purpose! I want him in prison once you find him! Now my best friend is on life support because of him! That son of a bitch!"

"We will contact the authorities and our team will hunt him down," the detective said writing everything down. "Can you describe the man for me please?"

Leonard then answers, "Average height, short spiky hair, round face, white skin, and brown eyes. Also he has a speech impediment that causes him to change l's and r's to w's in everything he says."

"You know this man? What's your relationship?"

"Yes I know him! He was our colleague in the physics department! We all known him for years. He wasn't really much of a friend. More of an acquaintance."

The officer and detective nodded. "Alright. That should be enough for now. We'll let you know that he'll be arrested once we find him."

Leonard didn't want to say anymore so Penny said for him, "Thank you both."

The two then left the recovery room and Leonard felt like he was about to cry again. Penny came over to hug him tightly once more.

"Are you alright honey?" Penny knew her husband was clearly traumatized.

Leonard shook his head. "No. I'm not. Sheldon's on life support! I can't lose him too!"

"I know sweetheart. I want Sheldon back too. I want Amy back also."

"I want both of them back. I don't want another dead best friend," Leonard says hugging her tightly as more tears come down both of their faces.

"Excuse me. Are you Leonard and Penny Hofstadter?"

They look up to see the nurse standing near the door.

"Yes?" Penny says loosening the hug and standing up.

"The doctor sent me to give you the good news."

Leonard immediately sat up. "Is it Sheldon? Is he alright?!"

The nurse shook her head. "Amy Farrah Fowler is awake."


	34. Chapter 34

Leonard and Penny headed to the ICU where Amy is recovering.

Once they entered the room, they found Amy awake, sitting up and wearing glasses.

"Amy," Leonard breathed.

"Hey guys," Amy whispers.

"How are you doing?" Penny asked coming over with a soft smile.

"Ok…" She starts looking around for her hubby. "Where's Sheldon?"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Penny cleared her throat and then said, "Ames… Sheldon is not here. He's here in the ICU but…"

"But what Penny?"

"He's on life support."

Amy's mouth opened and her eyes water. "No! Not Sheldon! No!" She nearly shouted.

"It's going to be ok Amy," Leonard rushed over to hug her.

"How did this happen? How long was I out? And where's Bernadette, Howard and Raj? Are they alright?"

Penny sighed. "Ames, it's a very long story. You see… You were out for a month and a half since the earthquake. Raj was in a car accident due to the earthquake… He's dead Amy."

"No…" Amy gasped and she starts to cry. "Not Rajesh!"

"I know… Bernadette and Howard were ok after the earthquake. But there was a fight between them and Howard yelled at Sheldon and he yelled back and then Bernadette wanted to divorce him. After Raj's death he was devastated and he promised Raj's parents to go to India. Just when we hoped he wasn't really coming back, he did come back but drunk and tried to have it out with me. But luckily, Bernadette showed up after calling the police and then Howard was arrested."

"Wait! Bernadette and Howard are divorced?! And he got arrested?!"

"Yes," Leonard answers before continuing for Penny. "We're not done yet… Not long after that, we found out that Howard committed suicide in a jail cell."

"WHAT?!"

Amy is now sobbing and Penny sat down on her bed to hug her tightly.

"Still not done," Leonard breathes and sniffles trying not to cry as well. "Sheldon was very worried about you. He was alright during the earthquake and he was in the elevator with Penny. She had the baby and we named him Alex. She'll bring him over soon. Anyways, Sheldon was so lost without you. He's been a total wreck since he found out you were in a coma. He was so worried that you would die. His mother came to watch him but then they had to go to Texas because… His Meemaw was passing."

"No… Not Meemaw too…"

"Yeah. Sheldon was entirely devastated by the whole thing."

"But how did he end up on life support?!" Amy asked still crying.

Penny looked into her husband's eyes wanting him to continue talking.

Leonard said, "We were returning to work but then Kripke showed up and he said something very hurtful to Sheldon and then Sheldon punched him."

Amy gasped and Penny hugs her tighter.

"I don't blame him. Kripke was way out of line. He made up a lie just to piss him off. And when I tried to talk to Sheldon, Kripke locked us both in the chemistry lab with a chemical fire he set. He tried to kill us. But we both made it out before it got so much worse. I made it out but Sheldon inhaled the fumes and passed out. I passed out too by losing my inhaler. I don't remember what happened after that but as soon as I came to, Penny told me everything and I told the police to hunt for Kripke and have him arrested for killing the both of us. Now we're worried about Sheldon's chances of surviving."

Amy continues to cry in Penny's arms very scared for Sheldon who is probably fighting for his life right now.

**HEY YA'LL! I am sorry this is short! Also I am sorry, but this story will come to an end very soon. Only two chaps left. And don't worry, the Shamy baby is alright. They will mention it next chapter! I am so sad that i have to end it soon! I am going to be away and perform in a show. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can!**

**Please leave positive reviews and i will continue! **


	35. Chapter 35

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**So much has been going on, for starters, I've been working, cooking and rehearsing diligently and I was having a writers block!**

**And to top it all, I was involved in a car accident last week but I am alright now! :)**

**Anyways please leave positive reviews and I will post the FINAL chapter. And this will be left in a short cliffhanger.**

"Hello…"

…

"Anyone…"

…

"Where am I?"

…

"HELLO?!"

"Sheldon?"

That muffled familiar voice calls over to him. It was so dark and he couldn't see but he can only hear through it. Also he couldn't move his body. He was laying there... Or standing? He can't feel anything in his body in the dark.

"Is anyone there? I can't move! Can someone help me!"

"Sheldon?"

"Dad? Howard? Raj? Arthur? Meemaw? Pop-Pop? Anyone?!"

"Sheldon…"

"Who's there?!"

"It's me."

"Dad?"

"Yes son. it's me."

He started to hear his dad's voice again.

"Dad!" Sheldon calls trying to move. "Where am I? What's happening?"

"Sheldon, calm down and listen to me, please?"

Sheldon nodded.

"You are in the crossroads."

"The crossroads where? Is this a dream or something?"

George stops him, "This isn't a dream Sheldon."

"This isn't a dream? The last thing I remember is that I was trying to escape from the chemical fire. Now I'm at the crossroads?"

"The crossroads of life, or death."

"What?"

Just then he spots two white lights in front and behind him. He felt himself turn around without him really doing it since he couldn't move.

"There are two roads here Sheldon. The one behind you is life and the other in front is death. Choose which one you want to go on. But think before you do anything first."

Sheldon looks at each one of the lights and says, "But why?"

"Because you are heading toward death right now.," George explains, "You can choose to take only one."

"But... Amy?"

"Amy is in good hands now."

Sheldon started to panic, "Is she dead? Did she wake up? What do you mean in 'good hands'?!"

"She's going to be alright," his father said calmly, "Everything will be alright."

"But what you showed me before! She is alive, and so am I! We are going to have three kids together! I want to be there for her when she wakes up and when she gives birth and everything!" He yells wanting to get out.

"I understand Sheldon."

"No! You never understood me! You never did!"

Sheldon's father stopped and then said. "You are right... I never understood you. But I tried."

Sheldon sighs calming down taking in those words. "I know. Not just you but pretty much everyone I've encountered in my life tried to understand me and how I'm feeling and I tried to understand how to they feel and what's on their minds... It's just too difficult. I've always been meaning to ask this one question... What is wrong with me? Why am I not normal? Why can't I be?"

George thinks of a good answer. "Well... It's just that we all have different skills, talents, everyone isn't that good at every single thing. No one is perfect Sheldon. That's what we've all been trying to tell you all the long."

"I thought I was special."

"You are Sheldon. But you are not the only one."

Sheldon didn't say anything else. He just listened.

George continues, "Here a thing. That road there in front of you doesn't lead to death. It does but it can bring you to a new life. A second chance in life. But unfortunately, you won't remember all of this and you can't repair all the mistakes you have made. If you do, all of this will disappear and make it like it was all a dream."

"But what about Amy?!"

"I can't say anything about her Sheldon."

"I want to be there for her!"

"And Leonard," George said pointedly. "You wouldn't want him to lose another best friend. Would you?"

Sheldon looks at the light in front of him and the light behind him. Of course he wanted to be with Amy and his friends, but he feels that being born in a new life sounds convincing, but so much will change around him. He'll never have the Nobel prize already had, or his friends and even Amy. But having another chance to be a better person sounds better. But then again he'll lose everything and everyone.

George understands the dilemma and said, "It's your decision Sheldon but you don't have much time. But no matter what your choice is. We're all still here for you."

He then sees Arthur, Pop Pop, Meemaw, Howard and Raj.

"We're all gonna be here whenever you need us no matter what you choose," George said as the other ghosts head into the light and disappear.

Sheldon's brilliant mind thought all of this over before he finally says. "I want another chance…"

It has been almost two weeks since Amy woke up and she has been discharged from the hospital with instructions to eat, sleep and taking ti easy with the baby on the way. Amy, Leonard and Penny sit in the waiting room with Amy holding Alex.

"He's so adorable. I wish I was there to help you Penny."

"I wish you were there too Ames. Lucky for you, Sheldon helped… Well he did until he passed out," Penny replied.

"He has your face Leonard. Love that little face," Amy says as Alex squirmed a little in his sleep.

Leonard then asked about her pregnancy. "Why didn't you say anything about the baby Amy?"

"I was going to tell Sheldon before we left, but I was worried about how he'll react."

"He knows Amy. The doctor told us. He said they were going to perform an abortion but Sheldon refuses," Penny explained. "He wanted the baby Amy."

That made Amy place her hand on her stomach with warmth in her heart.

"He did that, for me?"

"Of course Amy." Leonard replied and Amy smiled as she continues to hold Alex.

"Is anyone here for a Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

The three look up and Amy immediately gives Penny back the baby and stands up asking, "Yes. I'm his wife."

"I have some news…"


	36. Chapter 36

A child stares at the grave in front of her while holding a flower. A grave that belonged to someone she had never met in her entire life.

"He's up there right now sweetie. He's looking down to watch us. Always has… Always will… " Her mother said as they kneel and the mother urges the little girl places the flower on it.

"Are we ready to go?" A voice says from behind them. They turn to see a young boy. '

"Sweetie, you're father will be here any second. Just be patient," the mother says.

"I'm here!"

They look up seeing a man with another little boy.

"Sorry it took so long," he said bending down to give his wife a kiss.

"It's alright Sheldon."

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" He asked looking down at his little girl.

"Is this why we're moving here? All the way from California?"

"Well," the father explains to his children, "Not exactly. The real reason why we're moving here is just to start a new life. Your mother has a much better career and your all starting your new school soon. But being close with family including your Meemaw. Yes."

"But leaving Auntie Penny and Uncle Leonard?"

"They will come and visit us and we'll visit them," Amy says to them. "Anytime."

"Can we go now, please? We're missing the new Star Trek!"

They look at their eldest and then Amy says, "Alright. We've been here long enough. Let's go."

"Amy, can I have a minute please?" Sheldon asked.

"Ok." Amy nodded and she leaves to the cars with the three children.

Sheldon looks over to the grave behind him.

"You've always been there for me. I'll try to do the same. Thanks dad."

_**"We walk by faith and not by sight"- 2 **_**_Corinthians 5:7_**

**HEY YA'LL! I just want to thank you all for all those reviews and ideas to make this story great! And this is by far the best one I have made so far in my fanfic writing career!**

**I have yet to start a new story but I don't have any ideas! If anyone has one. Lay one on me! Again thank you all!**


End file.
